DOCTOR
by parkodot
Summary: [CHAP 6 UPDATED!] "...Aku cinta Chanyeol?..." [YAOI; ROMANCE; EXO BAEKYEOL/CHANBAEK]
1. Chapter 1

**DOCTOR**

**(Baekyeol Fanfiction)**

**Author : parkodot**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Joonmyun, etc^^  
**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Genre : angst(?), Romance  
**

**Desclimer : EXO milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya. Dan Park Chanyeol adalah punya author seorang! Iyain aja udah ..**

**Summary : "Seorang Park Chanyeol yang menyebalkan, akan berubah saat dokter barunya datang ||| "Dokter baru lagi? O aja.." ||| "Byun Baekhyun imnida.." ||| "Panggil dia! Secepatnya, Joonmyun-sshi! Aku berani bayar berapapun. Anakku harus sembuh!" ||| "Kris jelek! Kris kampret!" ||| "Aku sempat berteman baik dengannya" ||| "APAA?""**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU NOT LIKE YAOI, DONT READ THIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! TYPO JELEK ABAL GAK JELAS!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**parkodot Presents..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…..aaarrrggghhh ssshhh…."

"…..errggghhh ssakkiittt…"

"…..jjangan ssentuh akuu…."

Erangan maut milik pemuda jangkung itu menggema di kamar megah itu berulang kali berteriak kesakitan tatkala kepalanya terasa dihantam batu besar. Jangan berpikiran negative dulu tentang erangan tadi.

.

"Suster, berikan dia obat penenang!"

"Baiklah…"

.

Sang suster segera bergegas mengambil suntikan penenang. Suntikan ini diberikan karena si pemuda jangkung tadi masih mengerang kesakitan. Rambutnya yang semula tertata rapi dengan gaya Mohawk yang keren, kini menjadi hancur seketika dikarenakan seluruh jemarinya masih saja menjambak – jambak rambutnya sendiri.

1 detik…

.

.

2 detik…

.

.

5 detik…

.

.

Perlahan tapi pasti, pemuda itu mulai diam. Tubuhnya menjadi lemas seketika tatkala suntikan penenang itu ditusukkan ke kulit putihnya. Cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir dari hidung mancungnya saat ia mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

.

"Suster, bersihkan darahnya, ne? aku akan berbicara dengan ibunya.."

"Ne, Joonmyun-sshi.."

.

Sang dokter segera bergegas keluar. Menemui keluarga dari pemuda tersebut. Terlihat jelas—tepatnya di ruang tamu—seorang wanita paruh baya dan juga seorang pemuda 16 tahunan terduduk cemas di sana.

"Bagaimana keadaan anakku, Joonmyun-sshi?" Tanya sang wanita paruh baya yang diketahui bernama Mrs. Park dengan suara parau. Joonmyun—sang dokter hanya terduduk lesu, "Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Nyonya…"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mendeteksi secara tepat untuk penyakitnya. Yang saya lihat hanyalah tumor di otaknya, sekaligus ada suatu pembuluh yang rusak." Lanjutnya yang kemudian dihadiahi isakan tangis dari Mrs. Park.

"Lakukan apapun, Joonmyun-sshi! Asalkan anakku sembuh!" tangisan Mrs. Park semakin pecah. Membuat hati nuraninya tergoyah. Bagaimanapun juga, pemandangan di depannya kali ini adalah 'seorang ibu yang tidak mau kehilangan putranya'.

Sebagai dokter, Joonmyun tidak suka melihat pasiennya yang belum sembuh. Ia Nampak berpikir untuk mencari jalan keluarnya. Namun entah kenapa, otaknya seperti disumpal batu besar sekarang, buntu.

Park Chanyeol adalah nama dari pemuda jangkung itu. Ia memang tampan, berambut hitam kecoklatan dan juga mata besar yang lucu. Namun, penyakit aneh menyerangnya—tepatnya di bagian otak, membuatnya seperti mayat berjalan. Hal itu terjadi setahun yang lalu, saat dimana sebuah kecelakaan maut hampir merenggut nyawanya.

Entah sudah berapa kali Mrs. Park memanggil banyak dokter di Seoul untuk menyembuhkan Chanyeol. Tapi, putra tertuanya itu belum juga sembuh. Hingga Joonmyun—yang terkenal sebagai dokter muda berbakatpun, tidak bisa mengatasinya.

"Ahjutti~ Apa kau tidak punya teman dokter lain? Thiapa tau, kau bitha meminta pertolongannya untuk menyembuhkan Chanyeol hyung…"

.

_**TINGG!**_

.

Otak Joonmyun bersinar seketika saat mendengar saran dari seorang laki – laki 16 tahunan yang masih belum fasih mengucapkan huruf 's' tersebut. Park Se Hun, namanya. Adik dari Park Chanyeol.

Joonmyun tiba – tiba teringat akan sosok temannya.

"Kau benar! Aku baru ingat kalau aku mempunyai teman dokter. Kurasa ia cerdas. Bahkan, ia terlalu cerdas untuk dokter yang masih berusia 20 tahun…"

Mrs. Park dan Sehun mendengarkan Joonmyun dengan seksama.

"Byun Baekhyun! Yah, sepertinya dia bisa membantu. Ia bekerja di Paris sekarang. Butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk memanggilnya ke sini.."

Terlihat senyuman lega dari Mrs. Park, "Panggil dia! Secepatnya, Joonmyun-sshi! Aku berani bayar berapapun. Anakku harus sembuh!"

"Akan kuusahakan, Nyonya…" jawab Joonmyun yang kemudian diakhiri dengan senyuman angelicnya.

.

**==========================+++ D-O-C-T-O-R+++========================**

**.**

Joonmyun menghempaskan dirinya lelah di kursi pribadi miliknya. Jemarinya tak henti – hentinya mengutak – atik layar handphone miliknya. Mencoba mencari nomor 'Baekhyun' dan menghubunginya.

"Akhirnya ketemu!" ucap Joonmyun senang setelah ia berhasil menemukan nomor ponsel temannya itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menelpon Baekhyun.

"_**Halo, Joonmyun hyung?"**_

_**.**_

Suara lembut dari seberang menyambut telepon Joonmyun.

.

"Baekhyun-ah? Bisakah kau menolongku?"

"_**Memangnya ada apa?"**_

"Aku punya pasien yang mempunyai penyakit kepala yang aneh…"

"_**Hn?"**_

"Kupikir, kau bisa menyembuhkannya."

"_**Kenapa harus aku? Nah, kau sendiri?"**_

"Aku sudah berusaha sebisaku. Tapi tetap saja, sia – sia…"

"_**Sudah melakukan tes?"**_

"Aku sudah melakukannya berulangkali. Tetap saja, penyakitnya susah ditemukan. Yang pasti, ia sudah terkena penyakit ini karena sebuah kecelakaan.."

"_**Yang benar saja…"**_

"Ahh~ yang penting, kau harus segera kembali ke Seoul! Datanglah ke alamat asdfghjkl….."

"_**Aku sudah di Seoul. Bahkan aku sudah di rumah. Kekeke~ Besok, aku akan ke sana.."**_

"Benarkah? Dokter yang baik! Gomawo Baekhyun-ah~"

"_**Anytime, hyung!"**_

.

Piip!

Bibir Joonmyun reflek tertarik. Menjadikan senyuman manis yang membuatnya semakin tampan. Dokter muda itu merasa sangat lega.

.

**==========================+++ ****D-O-C-T-O-R**+++========================

**.**

Dengan kemeja hitam dan jas putih bersih, seorang pria manis sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Ia segera meraih kunci mobilnya dan tidak lupa tas koper kecil berisi peralatan kesehatan yang selalu ia bawa. Dokter manis dengan name-tag Byun Baekhyun kini sudah siap menuju kediaman pasien barunya.

Baekhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai, tapi juga cepat. Bibirnya tak berhenti bergumam kecil menyenandungkan lagu yang mengalun di mobilnya.

Mobil Baekhyun terhenti tepat di sebuah rumah besar nan megah bercat kuning keemasan. "Sepertinya, alamatnya benar…" katanya pelan. Matanya meneliti setiap sudut rumah itu. Memeriksa nomornya, blok, sampai nama jalannya. Yang kemudian ia cocokkan dengan kertas berisikan alamat yang diberikan Joonmyun.

Segera ia masuk halaman rumah itu dan memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelah dirasa aman, Baekhyun langsung turun sembari menenteng tasnya.

.

**==========================+++ ****D-O-C-T-O-R**+++========================

**.**

"Bodoh! Bodoh!"

.

.

"Kris jelek! Aku benci Kris!"

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus mencintai bule Kanada itu kalau akhirnya begini? Bule Kanada kampret! Asdfghjkl…!"

.

.

Laki - laki jangkung itu ribut sendiri dengan aktivitasnya. Ia terus saja menyebut – nyebut nama Kris. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kekasihnya. Ralat, mantan kekasihnya.

Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah boneka fudo(?) yang wajahnya diganti dengan wajah Kris. Sementara tangan kanannya sibuk menusuk – nusuk boneka itu sembari berucap sumpah serapah yang ia tujukan kepada Kris. Mengerikan memang. Dan sedikit sadis.

"Kris kampret! Kris sialaaann! Kris jeleekkkk!"

**.**

**DOOK! DOOK! DOOKKK!**

.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Chanyeol mengehentikan aktivitasnya, "Nugu?"

_**.**_

_**Krieettt**…_

Pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka. Menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang tidak lain yang tidak bukan adalah Mrs. Park (ibunya sendiri) dan seorang pria manis berjas putih bersih.

"Ada apa, Mom?" Tanya Chanyeol ketus. Dikarenakan hari ini ia sedang _not-in-a-good-mood. _"Dan, dia siapa?" lanjutnya.

Mrs Park tersenyum, "Perkenalkan, ini dokter barumu…"

Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan decakan malas. "Ganti lagi ya? O aja" gumam Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Hyung! Theharuthnya kau thenang dapat dokter baru! Dia lebih muda dan cerdath daripada Thuho hyung!" sosok Sehun tiba – tiba muncul. Menembus di tengah – tengah Mrs. Park dan Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri sejajar. Dan kemudian berlari lagi keluar dari kamar hyungnya itu. Chanyeol kemudian memasang ekspresi -_-

Chanyeol membatin, "Tsk. Apa dia masih manusia?"

Baekhyun segera mendekat ke ranjang Chanyeol, tempat di mana laki – laki jangkung itu duduk bersandar.

"Annyeong haseyo… Byun Baekhyun imnida~" sapa Baekhyun dengan nada pelan, diiringi dengan senyuman lembut yang membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin manis.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun-sshi? Aku titip anakku ne?" pesan Mrs. Park kepada Baekhyun. Mirip seperti seorang anak kecil yang menitipkan bonekanya ke teman seperjuangannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Arraseo, Park Ahjumma.."

Mrs. Park segera keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan anaknya sendiri berdua.

.

.

Hening…

Hening….

Dan hening…..

Atmosfer 'keheningan' terjadi begitu saja di kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun nampak serius melihat hasil ronsen pemotretan(?) otak Chanyeol yang digenggamnya. Ia meneliti dengan seksama, sampai – sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang diawasi dengan tatapan sinis dari Park Chanyeol.

"Sok pinter banget sih ini dokter kecil?-_-" gerutu Chanyeol sedikit memonyongkan(?) bibirnya sembari melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapan 'tidak ikhlas'

**_._**

**_PLUUKK…_**

.

Sebuah kaos kaki hitam mendarat mulus di atas mulut Baekhyun.

"Heh, Dokter Pendek! Kenapa kau sok pintar sekali huh? Paling – paling juga tidak paham.." ejek Chanyeol sembari melemparkan kaos kakinya yang lain ke arah Baekhyun—lagi.

**_._**

**_HOOEEKK!_**

.

Tidak tahan, Baekhyun akhirnya lari setengah terbirit ke kamar mandi. Hanya untuk menghilangkan bau amis bekas kaos kaki Chanyeol tersebut. Sungguh menjijikkan!

Hingga selang beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rasa tegar(?) yang luar biasa.

"Pantas saja kau sering berganti dokter, Tuan Park…" Baekhyun mencoba lembut. Bagaimanapun juga, pria jangkung di depannya ini adalah pasiennya.

"Yah, mereka sama bodohnya sepertimu. Tidak bisa tau aku ini sakit apa, dan kemudian menyerah" jawab Chanyeol dingin. Yang kemudian membuat Baekhyun memasang senyum simpul, "Bukan begitu…"

Mata bulat Chanyeol menatap heran ke arah Baekhyun yang perlahan mendekatinya. Pria manis bergelar 'dokter' itu kemudian duduk di sebelah ranjang besar milik Chanyeol. Dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang selalu tersenyum manis itu.

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, "Maksudmu apa, hm? Dokter mini?"

Tangan kecil Baekhyun terangkat. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah ubun – ubun Chanyeol. Jemarinya mengelus pelan surai hitam milik pria jangkung tersebut. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit mengantuk dbuatnya.

.

Tetapi….

Tujuan Baekhyun bukan untuk menidurkan Chanyeol. Dalam hatinya, Baekhyun ingin sekali mengutuk laki - laki di depannya ini habis – habisan. Hingga kemudian…..

_**.**_

_**PLUUKK! TWEENGGG!**_ (?)

Tangan kecil Baekhyun tiba – tiba 'mencium' ubun – ubun Chanyeol dengan tidak berprikeubun – ubunan. Yup! Baekhyun menjitak pasiennya sendiri, Park Chanyeol.

"Yak! Appo!"

"RATUSAN BAHKAN RIBUAN DOKTER TIDAK BETAH DI SINI YA KARNA KAU, TUAN PARK! PASTI MEREKA INGIN SEGERA KELUAR DARI INI KARENA KAU SERING MENGOLOK – OLOKNYA, KAN? BODOH!"

"YA! BERHENTI! APA KAU GILA? ADUH!"

Seperti kerasukan setan, Baekhyun yang lembut berubah menjadi garang. Segarang – garangnya induk singa, pasti masih garang Baekhyun saat ini. Dokter manis itu memang tidak suka kalau dipanggil 'kecil, pendek, bahkan mini'

Sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah(?) akan kelakuan dokter barunya itu. Setelah menerima beberapa jitakan, akhirnya pria jangkung itu diberi pencerahan(?). ia sadar kalau dirinya sendiri suka mengolok – olok orang lain seenak jidatnya.

Chanyeol berteriak, merintih kesakitan. Namun, jangan salahkan siapapun kalau kamar Chanyeol ini kedap suara. Sehingga, tidak ada yang dengar teriakan Chanyeol. Kecuali Baekhyun. Oke, ini miris.

"Dasar tiang sombong! Jangan bersikap seolah - olah kau ini orang paling tampan eoh!"

Entah sudah keberapa kali Baekhyun menjitak Chanyeol. Hingga kegiatan Baekhyun terhenti tatkala melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sudah pucat. "Chan...yeol..."

"Kau.. Dokter pembunuh! Arrghh~ Sial!" ucap Chanyeol bergetar. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat kepalanya yang sudah terasa dipukuli besi 100ton. Baekhyun segera menjauhkan tangannya dari Chanyeol. Ia takut, "A...aku... Bu..bukan maksudku.."

**_._**

**_HOOEEKK!_**

.

Laki - laki jangkung itu tiba - tiba muntah. Sepertinya seluruh isi perutnya keluar. Reflek, tangan Baekhyun mencoba menampung semua muntahan Chanyeol agar tidak tercecer dimana - mana.

"Mi..mianhae.."

"Ohok! Kau ingin membunuhku eoh? Sembarangan saja kau menjitak kepalaku! Asshh!"

.

Deg!

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia mengingat sesuatu. _"...mengalami sakit kepala hebat saat menerima pukulan, dan kemudian muntah disertai mimisan? Oh, kukira aku tau penyakitnya..."_ batin Baekhyun. Tangannya masih sibuk membersihkan muntahan Chanyeol yang tercecer. Bibirnya masih kaku untuk bicara.

"Ya! Kau..."

"Tidur atau kuberi obat penenang huh?" ancam Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sedikit ciut. Ia sudah muak dengan obat penenang. Beruntung ia bertemu Baekhyun yang memang jarang memberi pasiennya obat penenang.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun. Bersikaplah serileks mungkin. Sakit di kepalamu pasti akan berkurang. Arraseo?" tutur Baekhyun lembut. Chanyeol segera membaringkan tubuhnya. Membalas nasehat Baekhyun dengan anggukan kecil. Dokter manis itu tersenyum simpul dan kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian. Bermaksud untuk memberitahu Mrs. Park tentang penyakit anaknya.

Sesuai dgn perintah Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera merilekskan tubuhnya. Melepaskan semua pikiran - pikiran kerasnya. Tentang keluarga, Kris, sampai tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Baru tau aku dokter sepertinya..." gumam Chanyeol mencoba memejamkan matanya. Mencoba tidur meskipun kepalanya masih terasa seperti dihujam ribuan jarum.

**==========================+++ ****D-O-C-T-O-R**+++========================

"Bagaimana, Baekhyun-sshi?" tanya Mrs. Park penuh kekhawatiran. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman simpul, "Saya sudah menemukan penyakit yang bersarang di tubuh anak Nyonya.."

Mrs. Park terlonjak kaget. "Benarkah? Bagaimana? Tidak terlalu parah bukan?" ujar Mrs. Park penuh percaya diri. Meskipun sebenarnya wanita paruh baya itu sedang sedih ketika mengingat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Yah, menurut hasil CT-scan ini, pembuluh maningeal pada otak Chanyeol telah pecah. Ada gumpalan darah antara tulang tengkorak dan epidura. Mungkin saja terjadi pendarahan kecil terus – menerus setelah kecelakaan itu."

"Lalu, apa ada cara yang bisa menyembuhkannya, Baekhyun-sshi?"

"Untuk penyembuhan total, sepertinya harus dilakukan dengan cara operasi. Tapi, hal tersebut sangat beresiko untuk keselamatan nyawanya..."

Raut muka Mrs. Park berubah menjadi sedikit kecewa.

"Ada juga cara lain, Nyonya. Mungkin, Chanyeol bisa tinggal di rumah sakit sampai setidaknya pendarahannya bisa dihentikan."

"Baekhyun-sshi, anakku tidak suka rumah sakit. Mencium baunya saja, ia sudah mau muntah. Bagaimana bisa ia diharuskan berada di rumah sakit?"

Dokter itu nampak berpikir. Setelah kejadian kaos kaki di kamar Chanyeol tadi, Baekhyun bisa melihat bahwa seorang Park Chanyeol memiliki sifat yang amat-sangat-keras-kepala, serta angkuh. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau saja Chanyeol di rawat di rumah sakit. Mungkin, seluruh pekerja di rumah sakit akan dibuatnya menjadi sakit jiwa kronis.

Merasa menemukan cara yang pas, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Mrs. Park, "Baiklah, Nyonya. Saya akan turun tangan untuk hal ini. Saya akan kemari setiap hari untuk mengkontrol kesehatan Park Chanyeol. Apa anda keberatan?"

Raut muka Mrs. Park berubah menjadi sedikit cerah. "Lakukan apapun, Baekhyun-sshi! Anakku harus sembuh!" ujar Mrs. Park semangat. Ia memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Akan saya usahakan, Nyonya.." tegas Baekhyun lembut. Lagi - lagi dokter manis itu mengeluarkan senyuman indahnya. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi tenang.

"Baiklah, Nyonya. Saya akan kesini setiap hari pukul 9 pagi. Usahakan Chanyeol tidak berpikiran yang terlalu berat, ne? Pendarahan pada otak memang sangat kejam. Sifatnya membunuh secara perlahan..." kata Baekhyun sembari memasukkan barang - barangnya. Bersiap untuk pulang. "Saya pulang dulu ne? Saya akan kembali ke sini lagi jam 9 pagi. Annyeonghaseyo, Nyonya.."

Baekhyun pamit pulang sembari menenteng kopernya. Yang kemudian di balas oleh senyuman manis dari Mrs. Park. "Hati2 di jalan ne, Baekhyun-sshhi.."

**==========================+++ ****D-O-C-T-O-R**+++========================

Baekhyun segera menancap gas pada mobilnya. Setelah menyapa Mrs. Park tentunya. Ia mengemudikan mobil hyundai hitamnya ke suatu restoran—restoran di rumah sakit tepatnya.

Setelah dirasa mobilnya sudah terparkir rapi, Baekhyun segera masuk ke restoran itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru restoran. Mencari seseorang yang sudah lama ia anggap sebagai hyung sendiri, Kim Joon Myun.

"Joonmyun hyung kemana sih? Katanya dia sudah nunggu disini.." gerutu Baekhyun sedikit kesal. Hal ini dikarenakan moodnya sedang buruk, ditambah tubuh kecilnya yang mudah lelah.

"Ya! Byun Baek!" suara lembut-tapi terdengar keras-tiba - tiba memanggil Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si dokter muda berwajah malaikat, Kim Joon Myun.

"Aku mencarimu, Hyung!" ucap Baekhyun bernada protes. Joonmyun melirik Baekhyun sinis, "Seharusnya aku yang mencarimu, Baekhyun-ah.. Ahh~ Sudah lama sekali kita tidak begini..". Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tatapan heran, "Hanya 2 tahun, Hyung! Kekeke"

Mereka akhirnya terlarut dalam canda dan tawa. Maklum, Baekhyun bekerja di Paris sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan jarang menghubungi Joonmyun dikarenakan kesibukannya yang bisa dibilang sangat padat itu.

"Oh iya! Ngomong - ngomong..." Joonmyun memotong pembicaraan. Baekhyun menatapnya penasaran.

"Bagaimana tentang Park Chanyeol?" tanya Joonmyun pelan yang kemudian dihadiahi tawa renyah dari Baekhyun.

"Setelah aku memeriksanya-ahh, tepatnya menemaninya, aku menemukan pendarahan pada pembuluh meningeal di otaknya. Oleh karena itu, terjadi pendarahan kecil—tapi bersifat terus menerus.."

"Bagaimana kau bisa?..."

"Cukup mudah. Aku sempat 'menjitak' Chanyeol dikarenakan ia sangat menyebalkan bagiku. Tak lama kemudian, bocah tiang itu mengalami sakit kepala yang luar biasa, disusul dengan muntah. Cukup jelas kan, Hyung?"

Mulut Joonmyun reflek terbuka lebar mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Ia merasa kagum dengan sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri. "Kau hebat, Baekhyun-ah.." puji Joonmyun yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum bangga.

"Hyung.."

"Hn?"

"Pasienmu itu kurang ajar sekali..." kata Baekhyun dengan raut muka sebal. Joonmyun terkikik, "Memangnya kau diapakan saja, Baekhyun-ah? Perasaan, kau baru saja menemuinya hari ini"

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. "Jadi begini. Aku baru mengenalnya, begitupun dengannya. Bukannya diperlakukan dgn baik, eh, si tiang itu memanggilku dengan 'pendek, kecil, bahkan mini'! Tidak sopan sekali-_-" mulut Baekhyun tak henti - hentinya bercerita tentang pasien barunya yang(menurutnya) menyebalkan itu. Dengan sabarnya(?), Joonmyun menanggapi curhatan(?) Baekhyun yang sedang galau(?),

"Wajar saja, Baekhyun-ah.. Bocah itu punya tekanan batin yang tinggi. Kau akan mengenalnya lebih dalam nanti. Dan kau akan tau.."

"Apa kau dulu juga digitukan sampai kau tidak sanggup dan memintaku menggantikan posisimu?"

"Ani. Aku memintamu menggantikan posisiku dikarenakan aku sendiri yg tidak bisa mendiagnosis penyakitnya. Chanyeol sempat menjadi teman baikku. Dulu."

Baekhyun tersedak mendengar akhir kalimat dari cerita Joonmyun. Rupanya, dokter bermuka cantik itu tengah minum orange juice saat Joonmyun bercerita. "MWOO? Kau bisa berteman baik dengan Chanyeol?! Demi apaa?" kaget Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Sstt! Oh please, ByunBaek. Kau ini masih saja berisik" ucap Joonmyun dgn muka datarnya. Begitupun dgn raut muka Baekhyun yg juga tak kalah datar.

Joonmyun kemudian bercerita tentang Chanyeol. Mulai dari data dirinya, asalnya, kebiasaan baiknya, kekasihnya, dan-ahh, terlalu banyak untuk dijelaskan. Terlihat dari raut muka Baekhyun yang tengah mengantuk kala mendengar cerita Joonmyun.

"Jadi, itulah Park Chanyeol.." akhir dari cerita Joonmyun.

"Kau bercerita selama 30 menit nonstop hyung. Hh.. Okay" ujar Baekhyun lirih dan dilanjut dengan menghabiskan orange juice yg ada dihadapannya.

"Aku bercerita panjang lebar dan kau hanya membalasnya dengan 'okay'?"

.

**==========================+++ ****D-O-C-T-O-R**+++========================

**.**

KLIK..

KLIK..

KLIK..

Suara pencetan(?) remote control itu seolah menggema di sebuah kamar besar keluarga Park. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol yang merasa suntuk bukan main dikarenakan ia belum keluar kamar sejak bertemu Baekhyun kemarin.

"Membosankan sekali hidup seperti ini..." gerutu Chanyeol yang kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya menuju balkon yang tersedia di kamarnya. Matanya berbinar ketika memandang langit. Seolah ada sebuah permata indah yang menjadi favorit orang untuk dilihat.

"Hidup di langit enak kali ya..."

"Oohh, jadi sekarang mau hidup di langit saja, Tuan Park?" suara melengking milik Baekhyun hampir saja membuat Chanyeol terjun dari balkon saking kagetnya.

"Kau lagi-_-" ucap Chanyeol malas dan kemudian membelakangi Baekhyun, dokter pribadinya.

Dokter manis itu tersenyum simpul, "Mulai sekarang, aku akan kesini setiap hari. Usahakan jangan kaget. Kau mau jantungan?"

"Buat saja aku jantungan dan cepat bunuh aku kalau perlu. Cih, umurku pasti akan diperpendek kalau denganmu nanti."

"Diperpendek? Berapa lama hm?"

"Mungkin sampai minggu depan.."

"Okay. Aku berani taruhan. Kalau apa yang kau katakan benar, aku rela menjadi pembantu di sini selamanya." kata Baekhyun santai, tapi masih ada kata menantang. Ia hanya tidak mau membuat suasana menjadi tegang. Hanya itu.

"Tidak diperpendekpun pasti aku akan mati. Secepatnya. Haha" balas Chanyeol garing. Ia terlihat sangat-tidak-tertarik dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan tadi.

Baekhyun kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di balkon. Dokter itu berencana meletakkan tas kerjanya. Tapi hal itu ia urungkan tatkala matanya menangkap sebuah wajah yang ia kenali. Sangat.

Tangannya meraih sebuah pigura foto berukuran sedang yang berada di atas meja belajar Chanyeol.

_"...Bukankah ini __Yifan__? Ada hubungan apa dia dengan tiang ini?..."_ gumam Baekhyun saat memandang foto selca dari Chanyeol dan Kris yang tampak mesra.

Sedikit cerita soal Baekhyun dan Kris. Mereka adalah rekan kerja selama ia di Paris sekaligus err—mantan kekasih dari Baekhyun. Yap, Kris memutuskan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun karena ada 'pihak ketiga'. Dan Kris memilih si 'pihak ketiga' tersebut, memilih meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Ohh... Jadi ini alasan Yifan meninggalkanku? Good!"

_**.**_

_**CKLEK!**_

.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa?"

.

.

.

.

**(NEXT/END?)**

* * *

**Halo reader's! '-')/  
**

**Aduh, author nggak tau ini ntar jadi angst atau nggak. Kayaknya gagal deh T^T *pundung***

**But, don't forget to review ya reader's! ^^**

**Gamsahamnidaa~ *lambai bulu ketek Canyol***


	2. Chapter 2

**DOCTOR chap.2  
**

**(Baekyeol Fanfiction)**

**Author : parkodot**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Joonmyun, Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao as Park Zi Tao  
**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Genre : angst(?), Romance  
**

**Desclimer : EXO milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya. Dan Park Chanyeol adalah punya author seorang! Iyain aja udah ..**

**Summary : _…Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao, Will be married at 22nd September 2013…_ | "Kalau kutebak, pasti hubungan kalian baru satu tahun, kan?" | "Park Zi Tao imnida~ Aku sepupunya Chanyeol.." | "Who are you?" | "Surprise!"| "Hilangkan sifat playboymu, oke?" | "Kau mau membunuhku, Byun Baekhyun?"  
**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU NOT LIKE YAOI, DONT READ THIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! TYPO JELEK ABAL GAK JELAS!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**parkodot Presents..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ohh... Jadi ini alasan Yifan meninggalkanku? Good!"

.

**CKLEK!**

.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa?"

.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar pekikan dari Chanyeol yang sudah kembali dari kegiatan 'memandang langit' tadi.

"Dan, apa yang kau lakukan dengan foto itu?" alih - alih, Baekhyun segera menaruh pigura foto tersebut. Teguran Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun yang notabene-nya bertubuh kecil menjadi lebih menciut.

.

"M-maaf..."

.

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan permintaan maaf Baekhyun. Ia segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur kesayangannya.

Baekhyun segera menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Chanyeol. Mengambil beberapa peralatan yang ia butuhkan. Tangan kecilnya mencoba memeriksa Chanyeol yang memang harus melakukan kontrol tiap harinya.

"Hmm... Suhu tubuhmu normal tapi tekanan darahmu tinggi. Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Tiang?" ujar Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan di kata 'Tiang'. Matanya masih terfokus dengan catatan kesehatan milik Chanyeol.

"Bukan urusanmu, Boncel" jawab Chanyeol sengit. Pria jangkung itu segera memunggungi Baekhyun, mencoba memejamkan matanya. Ia begitu malas dgn dokternya ini. Walaupun hanya dengan bertatap muka saja.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Okay.."

Dengan sigap, Baekhyun membereskan barang2nya yang sempat ia keluarkan untuk memeriksa Chanyeol.

.

.

"Sekedar informasi, aku mengenal Yifan—Wu Yi Fan..."

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya kaget. Baekhyun bercerita ttg dirinya dengan Kris yang sempat 'menjalin hubungan'. Dengan seksama, Chanyeol mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun meskipun ia tidak mengubah posisinya-memunggungi Baekhyun dan berpura - pura tidur.

"Wu Yi Fan. Dokter yang terkenal dingin dan angkuh. Tapi sifat buruknya itu menghilang seketika saat ia bersama orang yang ia sayangi...

"...ia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya saat kita yg kebetulan rekan kerja di Paris. 2 tahun lalu...

"...Yeah, kita berpacaran. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan hubungannya denganku setelah 1,5 tahun berpacaran. Hehehe..."

Chanyeol sedikit tertegun dengan apa yang telah Baekhyun ceritakan. Satu setengah tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, bukan? Tapi bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menanggapi dengan santainya?

"...dan, mungkin alasan Yifan memutuskan hubungan ini karena adanya kau, Chanyeol-ah. Kalau kutebak, pasti hubungan kalian baru satu tahun, kan?"

.

.

Dan tebakan Baekhyun sama sekali salah. Tidak ada yang salah maksudnya.

.

.

"Kau orang yang beruntung, Yeolli. Bisa menaklukkan hati si setan berjubah malaikat itu. Kekeke~"

.

.

Yeolli? Sejak kapan Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan lucu seperti itu? Dan juga, apa maksudnya 'Setan berjubah malaikat'? Kris?

.

.

"Hhh... Baiklah, selamat tidur. Banyak pikiran tidak mampu membuat keadaanmu semakin baik, Yeolli. Annyeong"

**_CKLEKK.._**

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. Yah, ia lega karena kali ini ada yang mendengarkannya bercerita sepanjang itu. Ia tau, Chanyeol belum tidur. Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin melihat wajahnya saja. Sungguh, dokter yang begitu detail.

* * *

_"Ohh... Jadi kau akan menikah?"_

_._

_._

_"Ne, Bibi Park.. Aku akan menikah!"_

Samar - samar, telinga Baekhyun mendengar percakapan antara Mrs. Park dengan seorang pemuda. Penasaran, Baekhyun mencoba bergabung dengan mereka seraya berpamitan pulang dgn Park Ahjumma.

"Permisi, Nyonya. Saya sudah selesai. Saya akan pulang sekarang..." pamit Baekhyun sopan

"Loh? Kok cepat sekali?" tanya Park Ahjumma heran. Padahal, sudah 3 jam lamanya Baekhyun ada di kamar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Chanyeol sepertinya butuh waktu untuk sendiri, Nyonya.. Dia tidak mau di ganggu. Dan untuk kondisinya, dia baik - baik saja.."

Mrs. Park reflek menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Gomawo, Baekhyun-sshi~"

"Chogiyo, kau dokternya Chanyeol?" tanya seorang laki - laki manis bermata kucing kepada Baekhyun. Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Perkenalkan, Park Zi Tao imnida~ Aku sepupunya Chanyeol.." ujar laki – laki manis bernama Tao tersebut sembari menjulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun. "Byun Baekhyun imnida.."

Tao kemudian meraih sebuah kertas kecil berwarna kuning dengan hiasan pita sedang berwarna merah merekah. "Datanglah, Dokter... Hadirlah di acara pernikahanku!"

Baekhyun memandang pemuda bernama Zitao itu heran. "Tapi kan..."

"Sudah, datang saja.. Aku mengundang semua dokter pribadi Chanyeol juga kok. Hehehe..."

Mengerti, Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. "Oke. Aku akan datang~" Ujarnya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Dengan jemari lentiknya, dokter kecil itu membuka undangan pernikahan yang Zitao berikan padanya. Mata Baekhyun yang sipit seketika melebar karena melihat sosok yang akan menjadi calon suami Zitao.

.

.

_…Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao_

_Will be married at 22nd September 2013…_

* * *

Setelah berpamitan dengan Mrs. Park, Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kaki menuju mobil pribadinya. Namun, langkah itu ia hentikan saat matanya menangkap sosok yang amat ia kenali. Sosok yang tidak lagi asing baginya. Seorang Wu Yi Fan, kini sudah berdiri bersandar di mobil bermerek Alphard berwarna putih tersebut.

Perlahan, Baekhyun mendekati sosok jangkung itu. Membuat suara derap langkah yang pelan—bahkan tidak terdengar sama sekali. Ia tau apa yang Kris lakukan di sini. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan mengantarkan Tao untuk menyerahkan undangan pernikahan mereka.

.

.

**_GREEP.._**

Setengah berjinjit, Baekhyun akhirnya bisa menutup mata Kris dengan kedua tangan kecilnya dari belakang.

"Oh God! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti ini, Zitao Baby.." ujar Kris senang karena ia kira itu adalah Zitao.

Baekhyun kemudian berbisik, "Surprise!"

Kris membelalakkan matanya kaget—tentu saja dengan mata yang masih tertutupi tangan. Ia tau betul itu bukan suara Zitao. Suara ini lebih terdengar lembut. Tidak seperti Zitao-nya.

"Who are you?"

"Lama tak berjumpa, Yifan"

.

Segera Kris membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan—tadah! Baekhyun berdiri dengan manis di depannya.

.

"B-baekhyun?"

"Annyeong, Yifan..."

.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan manisnya di depan Kris. Seolah ia sudah melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi saat mereka masih 'berhubungan'. Sementara Kris hanya berdiri mematung. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Yifan! Aku bukan setan!" protes Baekhyun sembari memukul kecil lengan Kris. Lelaki jangkung itu hanya bisa tersenyum awkward.

Kris berdeham, "Apa kabar?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. I'm fine.."

"Me too..."

"Aku tidak bertanya, Yifan. Hahaha"

"Oh shit! Kau masih saja seperti dulu, Baekhyun!"

"Berhenti berbicara kotor, Yifan!"

"Okay okay. Sorry. Ehm, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku sedang memeriksa kesehatan pasienku.."

"Siapa?"

"Park Chanyeol.."

.

.

_Skakmat! _

Sedikit kaget mendengarnya memang—bagi Kris. Ia nampak menunduk kikuk saat Baekhyun melemparkan senyuman mengejeknya. Baekhyun sangat suka saat – saat seperti ini. Memberi hukuman pada orang yang sudah menyakitinya. Meskipun tidak dengan cara kasar. Ingat, hati nurani Baekhyun memang sangat besar.

Baekhyun kemudian membuka kembali undangan pemberian pemuda bernama Zitao tadi. Ia sedikit mengeluarkan kekehan kecil saat membaca bait bertuliskan—

_…Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao_

_Will be married at 22nd September 2013…_

—sontak membuat Kris sedikit mengerutkan dahinya melihat 'mantan kekasihnya' itu terkekeh geli. "Kenapa tertawa?"

Dokter kecil itu menengok. Memandang Kris dengan wajah yang imut alami. Ini yang Kris sukai dari Baekhyun dari dulu. Lekuk wajah Baekhyun seperti bayi. Akan selalu tampak imut meskipun kini usianya sudah menginjak kepala dua.

.

"Zitao.. Laki – laki yang manis. Selamat ya, Yifan.."

"Terima kasih.."

"Perlakukan dia dengan baik. Jangan seperti yang sebelum – sebelumnya."

"Maksud—"

"GEGE!"

Kris dan Baekhyun bersamaan menengok ke arah sumber suara. Kris tersenyum simpul. Ia tau dan hapal sekali kalau yang memanggilnya itu adalah calon suaminya sendiri, Park Zitao.

Entah reflek atau apa, Zitao langsung berhambur memeluk Kris. Memeluknya erat. Seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau melepaskan boneka besarnya. Hingga kurang lebih delapan detik kemudian—Baekhyun menghitungnya sendiri—pelukan itu berakhir dengan ciuman.

"Ehem.." Baekhyun berdeham. Membuat Tao menjadi melepaskan tautannya di bibir Kris. "Maaf.. Hahaha~" lanjutnya dilanjutkan dengan tertawa paksa.

Zitao baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi aksinya tengah diawasi. Ingin sekali ia mengutuk matanya sendiri karena tidak melihat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi telah berada di depannya. Mukanya bersemu merah.

.

"Ah.. Maaf, Dokter. Aku lancang…"

"Tidak apa – apa Zitao~"

"Kalian terlihat akrab. Kau kenal dengan Kris ge?"

"Ya. Dia teman lamaku"

"Woah! Kalian bertemu lagi!" Ucap Tao girang. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan mengulum senyum. Ia tau alasan mengapa Kris lebih memilih Tao daripada dirinya bahkan Chanyeol. Yah, sosok Tao memang ceria. Penuh aura positif dari tubuhnya. Dan Baekhyun tau kalau Kris memang mencari tipe yang seperti itu. Pantas saja ia kalah.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang…" pamit Baekhyun yang kemudian menghampiri Kris yang masih enggan membuka mulutnya. Tangannya ia ulurkan ke arah Kris. Meminta untuk bersalaman. Dengan senang hati Kris membalasnya.

_"…Hilangkan sifat playboy-mu, Yifan…" _bisik Baekhyun di sela – sela bersalaman dengan Kris. Sementara Kris sendiri membalasnya dengan anggukan mantap.

* * *

Hari ini, Mrs. Park akan pergi ke China selama seminggu. Ia akan mendaftarkan Sehun untuk masuk sekolah menengah atas di China. Sehun juga akan menetap di sana. Asal kau tau, ini permintaan Sehun sendiri. Katanya, selain bersekolah di sana, ia juga akan menemui teman waktu kecilnya. Namanya Xi Luhan.

Terpaksa, Baekhyun harus menjaga Chanyeol seharian penuh. Kali ini, ia tidak datang dengan berpakaian formal ala dokter biasanya. Baekhyun datang dengan hanya menggunakan hodie berwarna abu – abu disertai celana jeans selutut. Tas kerja yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menyimpan peralatan dan obat, kali ini diganti dengan tas ransel. Sungguh, ia terlihat lebih manis sekarang.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Tidak biasanya kau berpakaian seperti itu. Hahaha.."

Apa Baekhyun tidak bermimpi? Pasiennya ini bisa tertawa?

"Terserahku, Chanyeol! Aku masih muda dan aku masih pantas berpakaian seperti ini. Bebas!" balas Baekhyun yang tentu saja tidak mau kalah. "Lagipula, sekarang kan hari Minggu. Jadi aku tidak ada praktek hari ini" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol langsung menaikkan alisnya. Sedikit kaget memang kalau sekarang sudah hari Minggu. Terakhir ia melihat kalender pada hari Rabu. Miris memang mengurung diri terus di kamar sampai tidak hapal hari.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba – tiba. Membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol tentang hari.

"Apapun. Asalkan makanan lezat. Kenapa? Mau masak untukku?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan memasakkan kimchi dan ramyun. Ayo turun!"

.

Senang? Ya, Chanyeol merasa senang sekali. Pemuda jangkung itu berjingkat. Dan kemudian mengekor mengikuti kemana Baekhyun pergi. Dan tentu saja, langkah Baekhyun terhenti di sebuah ruang makan milik Chanyeol.

.

"Duduklah di sini, Chanyeol. Aku masak dulu…" perintah Baekhyun lembut. Sembari menarik kursi yang ia persembahkan untuk diduduki Chanyeol. Si jangkung itu menatap Baekhyun heran, "Kenapa harus kau yang masak? Minta tolong saja sama umma…"

"Kau tidak tau? Mrs. Park bersama Sehun sedang ke China selama seminggu. Dan ia menitipkanmu kepadaku. Ah iya aku lupa! Katanya, ia sudah pamit denganmu tapi kau masih tidur."

"Benarkah?"

"Yap!"

"Baiklah, aku ikut masak denganmu!"

"Mwo? Bisa masak?"

"Jangan meremehkanku.."

.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul melihat sifat Chanyeol yang sekarang. Ia tau, ini adalah sifat asli dari Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pasiennya ini mempunyai kepribadian yang ceria. Tidak bersifat dingin seperti yang sebelum – sebelumnya.

"Pakai ini dulu.." ujar Chanyeol sembari melemparkan celemek berwarna pink ke arah Baekhyun. Dengan sigap, dokter muda itu menangkapnya. Ia sontak mengerutkan dahinya saat mengetahui bahwa celemeknya ini berwarna pink. "Tidak ada warna lainkah? Haruskah aku memakai pink?" protes Baekhyun yang anehnya ia sudah memakai celemek itu dengan rapi.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Kenapa? Kau cocok pakai warna itu."

Baekhyun mendengus. Ia kemudian menuruti apa perintah Chanyeol. _"…baiklah, ini tidak terlalu buruk…" _batin Baekhyun sembari melihat dirinya sendiri.

Dikarenakan Baekhyun sudah dua tahun lamanya tinggal di Paris sendiri, ia jadi terbiasa memasak. Baekhyun disibukkan dengan kegiatan memotong sayur. Sementara pria jangkung di sebelahnya hanya bisa menatap heran sosok di depannya.

**_._**

**_.  
_**

**_"….bagaimana bisa ada laki – laki seperti ini? Begitu lembut dan—ah tidak! Kadang menjengkelkan juga…"_**

.

.

"Yeollie? Katanya mau membantuku? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

**_._**

**_.  
_**

**_"….woah hebat! Bagaimana bisa ia memotong sayurannya begitu rapi? Dan.. dan.. astaga jarinya! Aku tidak menyangka ada laki – laki yang mempunyai jari selentik itu…."_**

.

.

"Chanyeol?"

**_._**

**_._**

**_"….Baekhyun benar – benar seperti anak kecil! Aih, tubuhnya kenapa bisa kecil sekali? Sungguh menggemaskan dan—ah! Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau pikirkan?..."_**

.

.

"WOY, PARK CHANYEOOOLLLL!"

.

.

.

.

"Astaga. Kau mau membunuhku, Byun Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

.

.

**=To Be Continued= **(dengan sangat tidak elit)

* * *

**Sebelumnya, author mau ngucapin selamat hari raya idhul adha.. /salah!**

**Maksudnya mau ngucapin terimakasih buat readers yang mau review. Jujur, ff ini tidak ada apa – apanya tanpa review kalian #mewek ****L /?**

**Semoga di episode kedua(?) dari epep ini lebih baik daripada yang kemarin '-'**

**Author masih perlu kritik dan saran nih! **

**Don't forget to review ya chagi~! (?) '-')/**


	3. Chapter 3

**DOCTOR chap.3  
**

**(Baekyeol Fanfiction)**

**Author : parkodot**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Joonmyun, Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao as Park Zi Tao  
**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Genre : Drama, Romance  
**

**Desclimer : EXO milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya. Dan Park Chanyeol adalah punya author seorang! Iyain aja udah ..**

**Summary : Kalau saja Chanyeol bukan pasiennya... Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak sakit kepala... Kalau saja Chanyeol adalah orang asing... Mungkin Baekhyun akan memecahkan piring - piring kaca itu ke atas kepala Chanyeol sekarang(?)  
**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU NOT LIKE YAOI, DONT READ THIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! TYPO JELEK ABAL GAK JELAS!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**parkodot Presents..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"….bagaimana bisa ada laki – laki seperti ini? Begitu lembut dan—ah tidak! Kadang menjengkelkan juga…"_**

.

.

"Yeollie? Katanya mau membantuku? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

**_._**

**_.  
_**

**_"….woah hebat! Bagaimana bisa ia memotong sayurannya begitu rapi? Dan.. dan.. astaga jarinya! Aku tidak menyangka ada laki – laki yang mempunyai jari selentik itu…."_**

.

.

"Chanyeol?"

**_._**

**_._**

**_"….Baekhyun benar – benar seperti anak kecil! Aih, tubuhnya kenapa bisa kecil sekali? Sungguh menggemaskan dan—ah! Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau pikirkan?..."_**

.

.

"WOY, PARK CHANYEOOOLLLL!"

Telinga Chanyeol berdengung seketika tatkala mendengar suara melengking milik Baekhyun yang mengagetkannya. Bukan, bukan mengagetkannya. Melainkan membuyarkan lamunannya. Reflek, Chanyeol menutup telinganya rapat – rapat.

"Astaga. Mau membunuhku huh?"

"Aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali, Park Chanyeol!"

"Lalu ada apa?"

.

_DEG!_

_._

Baekhyun sedikit tersontak dikarenakan Chanyeol saat ini menatapnya lagi. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang ehmm—tidak bisa dikatakan dengan kata – kata. Yang pasti, hal ini membuat Baekhyun menjadi gugup setengah mati.

"Ya! B-berhenti memandangku se-seperti itu!"

"Baiklah. Maaf.."

Dan kemudian hening.

Baekhyun kembali ke acara memotong sayurnya. Mukanya sengaja ia tundukkan karena ia tau kalau wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. Sementara Chanyeol masih merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah memikirkan tentang Baekhyun yang tidak – tidak.

"Daripada kau diam saja seperti itu, lebih baik kau mencuci sayur – sayur ini" perintah Baekhyun menyerahkan sebaskom sayuran yang telah ia potong kepada Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Sedetik kemudian ia meraih baskom itu dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan dokter pribadinya itu. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri terkikik geli melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang terbilang aneh.

Mereka akhirnya sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatan memasak kimchi dan ramyun. Tak jarang tangan Chanyeol yang jahil mengoleskan saos kimchi ke muka Baekhyun. Membuat sang empu menggerutu kesal. Tak mau kalah, Baekhyun membalas perbuatan Chanyeol.

.

.

Dan begitu seterusnya sampai pertengkaran dapurpun terjadi.

.

.

Kurang lebih satu jam lamanya, acara memasak mereka akhirnya selesai. Keduanya kemudian menata makanan itu di atas meja makan berukuran besar milik keluarga Chanyeol. Baekhyun meminta si jangkung itu untuk memimpin do'a. Tapi Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng bingung. Yah, memang Chanyeol tidak diajarkan keluarganya untuk berdo'a dahulu sebelum makan.

Tidak sampai semenit, do'a yang dipanjatkan Baekhyun sudah selesai ia lontarkan. Mereka akhirnya melahap makanannya.

.

.

Hening. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Hanya terdengar gemerincing gesekan sendok dan piring yang menggema. Yah, jangan salahkan Chanyeol yang memang tidak diajarkan etika sopan santun saat makan. Jangan salahkan Baekhyun juga yang selalu bersikap tenang saat ia menyendok, mengunyah, sampai posisi duduknya. Memang bertolak belakang. Tapi tak apa kalau dibilang lucu, bukan?

"Makanan ini sungguh lezat!" ucap Chanyeol setelah ia meneguk segelas air yang ada dihadapannya. Tak ketinggalan, Baekhyun juga meminum segelas air dikarenakan makanannya sudah habis.

"Yah, aku tau kalau makanan ini enak. Siapa dulu kokinya?" ujar Baekhyun sembari merapikan piring kotor dihadapannya. Iapun tersenyum bangga.

Chanyeol menepuk dadanya, "Kokinya? Park Chanyeol pastinya.."

Tak ayal, pria jangkung itu juga ikut tersenyum bangga. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa berdecak kesal, "Kau hanya mencuci dan memotong sayuran, Chanyeol! Yang memasak tetap aku!"

"Dan kalau tidak ada yang mencuci dan memotong sayur, makanan ini tidak akan jadi. Haha"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Hhh.. Terserah. Cepat minum obatmu. Aku akan mencuci piring." ucapnya sembari membopong tumpukan piring kotor.

Dikarenakan piring - piring itu berat, Baekhyun agak kualahan membopong benda pecah belah tersebut. Hampir saja salah satu diantara jatuh. Untung saja, dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkap piring itu. Baekhyun bernafas lega.

"Anak kecil tidak bisa mencuci piring.." ujar Chanyeol yang kemudian mengambil alih piring kotor dari tangan Baekhyun ke tangannya sendiri. Fakta memang, tangan Baekhyun lebih kecil dari tangan normal seusianya.

Baekhyun melotot, "Anak kecil? Aku lebih tua darimu, Chanyeol. Tidak sopan kau mengataiku anak kecil!"

"Coba lihat telapak tanganmu sendiri! Begitu kurus dan kecil. Tidak seperti orang seusiamu. Kau itu seperti anak kecil dan..."

Chanyeol berdeham.

"Jarimu begitu lentik seperti wanita"

.

.

Nyaris. Bola mata Baekhyun nyaris keluar dari tempatnya saat mendengar kata - kata jujur dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Pemuda jangkung itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Wajahmu juga terlalu cantik bagi seorang pria, Byun Baekhyun.."

.

.

Kalau saja Chanyeol bukan pasiennya...

.

.

Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak sakit kepala...

.

.

Kalau saja Chanyeol adalah orang asing...

.

.

Mungkin Baekhyun akan memecahkan piring - piring kaca itu ke atas kepala Chanyeol sekarang.

.

.

Baekhyun kaget. Yah, bagaimana tidak kaget? Apapun alasannya, ia adalah seorang laki - laki tulen. Dan pertanyaan di otaknya sekarang adalah, 'apakah Chanyeol tidak bisa membedakan mana wanita dan mana laki - laki?'

Emosi, Baekhyun merebut piring yang dibawa Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di tempat cuci piring dengan kasar. Untung saja tidak pecah.

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol! Kau harus minum obat sekarang!"

"Aku bosan minum obat"

"Makanya itu, minum obat sekarang agar kau cepat sembuh dan tidak minum obat lagi.."

.

.

Sungguh. Persis seperti seorang ibu yang merayu anaknya untuk minum obat. Menggemaskan memang.

"Tidak!" tolak Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanda penolakan.

Baiklah, sekarang gambaran seorang Byun Baekhyun terhadap Park Chanyeol adalah, 'keras kepala, sok tau, dan sedikit tidak waras'. Ok.

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Oh, jadi kau sekarang tidak mau sembuh?"

"Tidak."

Bodoh! Baekhyun mengumpat lelaki dihadapannya dalam hati. Bukan salah Baekhyun memang yang tidak bisa merayu. Tapi, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Aku akan ke kamar." pamit Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di ruang makan. Selain bosan, alasan Chanyeol untuk ke kamarnya adalah menenangkan kepalanya yang terasa amat sangat pusing tiba – tiba. Dan Baekhyun tidak tau itu.

Dokter muda itu masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia nampak berpikir, bagaimana merayu seseorang yang kepalanya begitu keras seperti batu? Haruskah Baekhyun bertanya pada google sekarang agar mendapatkan jawabannya?

.

.

Wu Yi Fan.

Lagi - lagi nama itu mencuat dari pemikiran Baekhyun. Ia teringat saat ia demam dan kemudian dirayu oleh Yifan-nya saat ia tidak mau minum obat.

_"…Minum obat atau kucium kau sampai kehabisan nafas?..."_

Rayuan mengerikan. Dan—yah, itu yang diucapkan Kris untuk merayunya agar mau minum obat.

Baekhyun membatin, 'haruskah aku berbicara seperti itu juga bersama Chanyeol?'

Yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun saat itu adalah takut, terdesak, dan terpaksa. Baiklah, Baekhyun meminum obatnya saat ia demam dulu.

Hingga kurang lebih 10 menit kemudian, Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya berpikir menuju ke kamar Chanyeol. Tangannya membawa sebuah nampan yang diatasnya terdapat segelas air dan beberapa pil yang harus Chanyeol minum.

.

**_CKLEEKK..._**

.

Baekhyun bernafas lega saat pintu kamar Chanyeol bisa terbuka. Awalnya, ia sedikit kuwalahan membuka pintu tersebut. Dikarenakan kedua tangannya masih memegang nampan, kakinyalah yang berjasa membukakan pintu. Jenius.

"Yeolli~" ini hal yang kedua kalinya Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan kata dan intonasi yang begitu lucu. Chanyeol yang meringkuk di atas kasurnya itu hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Baekhyun kemudian meletakkan nampan yang ia pegang di atas meja samping ranjang Chanyeol. Kedua kaki mungilnya kemudian lompat ke atas ranjang pasiennya tersebut. Perasaan Chanyeol benar - benar buruk saat ini.

.

.

"...Yeollie~ Yeollie~ Chanyeol~ Park Chanyeol~!..."

.

.

Jemari Baekhyun dengan jahilnya menggoyangkan tubuh Chanyeol agar mau bangun. Tak ketinggalan, lagu konyol—yang malah terdengar imut—semakin keras ia nyanyikan. Ingin sekali Chanyeol mengutuk dokternya itu habis - habisan.

"Yeollie~ Ayo minum obat.."

"..."

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!"

"..."

"Baiklah, kalau tuan tidak mau bangun. Aku akan membuat referensi baru..."

Chanyeol membatin kesal, 'Referensi?'

"Kalau kau tidak mau meminum obat ini, baiklah! Aku akan menyuntikkan obat cair ini saja. Kau siap?"

Sial! Baekhyun sudah tau kelemahan Chanyeol. Bola mata pemuda jangkung itu nyaris keluar dari tempatnya. Ia tidak mau di suntik! Ia juga sudah sangat muak sekali dengan benda berujung tajam tersebut. Lebih baik minum ribuan kapsul saja daripada di suntik, pikirnya.

Chanyeol segera berjingkat bangun dan langsung menyambar gelas berisi air. Yang kemudian ia teguk bersama beberapa pil yang sudah Baekhyun siapkan. Merasa menang, dokter yang dibilang cantik itu tersenyum bangga.

Apakah Baekhyun benar - benar akan menyuntik Chanyeol? Jawabannya tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Terbukti bahwa saat ini Baekhyun tidak membawa peralatan dokter selain stetoskop, termometer, dan tensimeter. Okay, Chanyeol tertipu.

"Anak pintar.."

"Sudah puas kau sekarang huh?"

"Sudah!"

Entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Ia kembali meletakkan tubuh jangkungnya berbaring di kasur. Bukannya tidur, mata Chanyeol masih terbuka. Membiarkannya untuk memandang Baekhyun.

"Ya! Ke-kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" baiklah, Baekhyun gelagapan. Ia memang selalu canggung apabila ditatap langsung dengan seseorang. Apalagi Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak berkedip saat memandangnya.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Cepatlah tidur, Chanyeol!"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku 'Chanyeol'?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Namamu kan Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol.."

"Maksudku bukan begitu"

"Lalu?"

Oh, sekarang Chanyeol bisa berkedip. Bukan, bukan karena matanya sudah kering. Tetapi dikarenakan ekspresi muka orang yang ada dihadapannya ini—terlalu lucu. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, pipinya sedikit menggelembung, like a puppy! Dokter ini mau menggodaku atau apa? Pikir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali bertanya, "Maksudmu apa, Chanyeol? Aku tidak mengerti.."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Kesal karena Baekhyun terus saja memasang ekspresi lucu. "Jangan pura - pura bodoh. Jelas - jelas kau tadi mengganti namaku.."

"Menjadi?"

"Yeollie? Nama dari mana itu? Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengganti namaku?"

Dor! Apa yang harus Baekhyun jawab? Dokter itu benar - benar tidak tau alasan mengapa ia memanggil nama pasiennya dengan nama buatannya sendiri.

"Oh... Itu reflek" jawab Baekhyun enteng. Meskipun raut muka bingung masih menyelimuti wajahnya. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol tau itu.

Chanyeol kemudian mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk. Berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau duduk?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur"

"Kau harus istirahat, Chanyeol.."

"Buat aku tertidur, Baekkie~ Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu"

Baekkie? Nama yang lucu sekaligus—menggemaskan. Baekhyun suka dengan hal - hal yang lucu. Ia kemudian terkikik pelan. Yang lama kelamaan menjadi gelak tawa yang membuat perutnya sakit.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau mengubah namaku menjadi lucu, Chanyeol! Hahaha~"

"Sudahlah! Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Yeollie. Dan aku akan memanggilmu Baekkie.."

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Seolah tidak ada penolakan.

"Bagus! Sekarang, nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu yang bisa membuatku tertidur~"

"Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi.."

"Oh ayolah~"

"Suaraku buruk"

"Baekkie.."

"Tidak!"

Chanyeol benar - benar kecewa. Entah kenapa, ia mempunyai firasat bahwa Baekhyun mempunyai suara yang bagus. Jadi Chanyeol ingin mendengarkan dokternya itu bernyanyi. Sayangnya, Baekhyun tidak mau.

"Aku akan menyetel lagu jazz yang tenang untuk didengarkan. Jadi, kau bisa tidur. Oke?" usul Baekhyun sambil mengangkat jempol tangan kanannya. Terpaksa, Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Mungkin, Baekhyun akan bernyanyi untukku lain kali, pikir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju tape recorder milik Chanyeol. Ia memasukkan keping vcd genre jazz koleksinya sendiri. Untuk apa dokter itu membawa vcd? Yang pasti, untuk mengiringinya saat di mobil.

"Selamat tidur, Yeollie~" Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas dan kemudian keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian, pria jangkung itu terlelap.

* * *

Memang benar. Tebakan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak meleset. Baekhyun memang mempunyai suara yang indah. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya jadi merinding.

Baekhyun memang hobi menyanyi..

Suka menyanyi..

Bahkan, menjadi penyanyi adalah cita - citanya yang kedua setelah dokter.

.

Dokter kecil itu terduduk lesu di kursi mengemudinya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bantalan stir. Mengingat keywords 'menyanyi', membuatnya begitu terpukul.

Pikiran Baekhyun tiba - tiba mengarah pada masa lampau. Dimana ia menjuarai beberapa perlombaan menyanyi. Mulai dari tingkat TK sampai sekolah menengah atas.

Mungkin bayangan Baekhyun saat itu adalah, 'Aku akan menjadi penyanyi hebat yang terkenal!'

Sebenarnya, kurang selangkah lagi untuk menjadi penyanyi hebat bagi Baekhyun. Dirinya bisa bernyanyi, tapi kondisi tubuhnya tidak mengijinkan.

High note, adalah favoritnya. Baekhyun sebenarnya bisa meraih high note yang biasa orang - orang gunakan. Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun mempunyai pendirian khusus. Dimana ia tidak mau sama dengan orang lain. Dan akhirnya dia membuat note yang tinggi—bahkan terlalu tinggi—untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jangan salahkan si pita suara milik Baekhyun yang tidak bisa meraih nada - nada tinggi tersebut. Si pita suara itu nyaris membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun selama 2 tahun.

.

.

Yah, pita suaranya rusak.

Kejadian itu terjadi sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu—saat ia berusia 17 tahun.

Saat dimana seharusnya orang - orang menyebutnya 'sweet seventeen', Baekhyun menyebutnya dengan 'bitter seventeen'. Good.

Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun takut untuk bernyanyi dengan suara keras. Saat ini, dokter itu hanya berani bernyanyi hanya dengan berbisik saja. Ia benar - benar takut. Takut akan kehilangan suaranya lagi.

Baekhyun berdecih, "Persetan dengan bernyanyi!"

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari keempat dimana seorang Byun Baekhyun masih saja bolak - balik ke rumah Chanyeol untuk melakukan kontrol. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun berangkat dengan semangat. Yah, Baekhyun memang tipikal orang yang selalu tampak ceria, banyak sisi positif yang menyelimutinya, dan—Chanyeol menyukainya.

Entah sejak kapan, Chanyeol menyukai sifat dari dokter kecilnya itu. Ia kadang merutuki dirinya sendiri yang selalu penuh aura negatif dan tidak pernah ceria seperti seorang Byun Baekhyun. Tentu saja semenjak ia didiagnosa terkena penyakit aneh nan menyebalkan

"Saatnya kau untuk cek kesehatan di rumah sakit, Yeollie!" perintah Baekhyun di kala Chanyeol masih belum sepenuhnya tersadar dari tidur lelapnya. Laki – laki jangkung itu mengucek matanya pelan. Mencoba menetralkan cahaya yang merambat masuk di matanya. Mendengar kata rumah sakit—yah, Chanyeol sangat benci dengan hal itu.

"Tidak! Aku masih mengantuk" jawab Chanyeol malas yang kemudian ia merubah posisinya menjadi memunggungi Baekhyun dan menutupi mukanya dengan bantal. Berpura - pura tidur, selalu saja begitu.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa ada makhlukmu yang sangat keras kepala seperti seorang Park Chanyeol ini?" ucap Baekhyun pelan. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya.

Dokter itu kemudian terdiam sejenak. Ia berpikir. Yah, mencari cara agar pasiennya yang sangat keras kepala ini mau melakukan kemotheraphy. Apapun alasannya. Dan kurang lebih lima menit lamanya, akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan sebuah cara.

.

_"…mengajaknya nontom film, tidak buruk!..." _batinnya.

.

"Hari ini ada film bagus. Aku akan mentraktirmu nonton film setelah ke rumah sakit. Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu!" perintah Baekhyun penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa dokternya ini tau kalau ia sudah lama sekali tidak menonton film?

Pemuda jangkung itu kemudian merubah posisinya lagi menjadi duduk. Tentu saja menghadap Baekhyun. Dan untuk kali ini, Chanyeol mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Mungkin kalau Baekhyun tidak mundur, hidung mereka bisa bersentuhan.

"Y-yeollie a-ada apa?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, Baekkie! Kau itu dokter atau peramal huh?"

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. Memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan sinis dan penuh selidik. Baiklah, bulu kuduk milik Baekhyun saat ini sudah merinding.

"Jawab aku, Baek.."

"….."

"Ya!"

"B-bagaim-mana b-bisa aku menjawab kalau kau membuatku takut.."

Baekhyun jujur. Ia benar – benar tidak berbohong. Sungguh, ia begitu takut apabila dipandang orang dengan penuh selidik tanpa berkedip lebih dari lima detik. Temannya di Paris pernah berkata bahwa, "apabila kau dipandang penuh selidik tanpa berkedip lebih dari lima detik, maka orang itu ingin membunuhmu atau ingin berbuat yang tidak – tidak denganmu, Baekhyun"

Dan Baekhyun sangat percaya dengan hal itu.

"Ck! Baiklah. Aku akan ke rumah sakit. Tapi, jangan lupa dengan janjimu, Baekkie~" ujar Chanyeol yang kemudian menjauhkan badannya dari Baekhyun. Dokter itu langsung merasa lega. Seperti orang yang baru keluar dari rumah hantu.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tentu! Aku tidak akan melupakan janjiku! Aku menunggumu di bawah, Yeollie~!"

* * *

"Yeollie..."

"Hm?"

"Dokter Suho akan menemuimu. Ia menggantikanku sementara."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku dipanggil oleh dokter utama. Jadi yang akan menanganimu nanti adalah Dokter Suho."

"Baiklah"

"Tunggu di sini saja. Jangan kemana - mana!"

"Aku tau-_-"

Seharusnya memang Baekhyun sendiri yang memeriksa Chanyeol. Sialnya, Dokter utama rumah sakit memanggilnya. Katanya sih ada operasi.

Terpaksa, dokter kecil itu menyuruh Joonmyun untuk menggantikannya. Ia kemudian meninggalkan pemuda jangkung itu sendirian di ruangannya.

Sekitar limabelas menit lamanya Chanyeol menunggu—tentu saja dengan bosannya—seorang dokter yang terkenal dengan senyum angelicnya itu masuk ke ruangan Baekhyun.

"Hai" dokter bernametag-kan 'Kim Joonmyun' itu menyapa Chanyeol. Ia kemudian meletakkan dirinya di kursi kerja Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Hai"

"Mimpi apa aku semalam? Sampai kau mau datang ke rumah sakit, hm?"

"Perlukah aku memberitahumu, Hyung?" Chanyeol menjawab lantang. Dengan seringaian khasnya yang sangat Suho benci. "Ck. Jangan perlihatkan wajah seperti itu. Kau benar - benar _creepy_" ujar Joonmyun malas.

Hubungan antara Joonmyun dan Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah seperti kakak-adik. Hal ini bermula saat mereka masih sekolah menengah pertama. Memang benar, mereka tidak pernah akur. Meskipun demikian, pertengkaran sengit tidak pernah sekalipun terjadi. Mungkin hanya sekedar adu mulut.

Joonmyun kemudian membuka sebuah map berisikan riwayat kesehatan Chanyeol yang setiap hari Baekhyun bawa. Dokter itu menatap Chanyeol heran. Membuat si jangkung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Kesehatanmu cukup bagus belakangan ini. Tidak seperti saat aku menjadi dokter pribadimu. Ah, aku benar - benar tidak salah memilihkan Baekhyun."

"Dia lebih hebat darimu"

"Sebenarnya sama saja. Tapi ini karena kau yang tidak mau menurut denganku.."

"Oh pasti. Aku tidak akan pernah menurut denganmu, Joonmyun hyung"

"Tapi kali ini kau harus menurutiku. Ayo kita mulai"

Chanyeol mendengus, "Baiklah"

* * *

Satu jam telah berlalu. Pengobatan yang dilakukan Chanyeol sudah selesai. Suho melemparkan senyuman simpul ke arah Chanyeol, "Kau melakukan dengan baik, Chanyeol"

"Ya. Terima kasih.."

"Apa kau paham dengan CT-scan?"

"Tentu saja. Jangan anggap aku orang idiot!"

Joonmyun terkekeh, "Aku tidak berucap seperti itu.."

Dokter itu kemudian meletakkan CT-scan dari otak Chanyeol pada sebuah mesin penyinaran. Ia kemudian memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan malas. Sementara si jangkung malah bersikap seolah – olah ia tidak pernah melakukan dosa sekalipun.

"Kapan kau akan operasi, Chanyeol?" Tanya Joonmyun serius.

"Entahlah.. Mungkin, saat hidungku sudah terbiasa dengan bau rumah sakit."

"Itu bukan hal sepele, bodoh! Kau tidak lihat? Otakmu masih saja terjadi pendarahan!"

"Ya! Berhenti berteriak! Aku bisa melaporkanmu karena membentak pasien"

Joonmyun berdecak kesal. Orang yang sudah Joonmyun anggap sebagai adik sendiri itu memang pandai mencari alasan.

"Hhh, terserah. Mungkin sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan kemari. Tetap tunggu saja di sini, oke?"

"Aku tau itu, Hyung"

Dokter itu terpaksa tersenyum. Tangannya masih sibuk dengan map – map yang ia rapikan. Dan kemudian memasukkan benda - benda itu ke dalam tasnya. Kecuali hasil CT-scan Chanyeol yang ia letakkan di atas meja kerja Baekhyun.

"Aku masih ada urusan. Jadi, aku harus pergi. Sampai bertemu kembali, Chanyeol"

"Yap. Bye.."

Dokter angelic itu kemudian bergegas meninggalkan ruangan Baekhyun. Tentu saja ia akan kembali ke ruangannya sendiri.

Lima menit baru berlalu. Tapi, Chanyeol sudah dilanda rasa bosan yang luar biasa. Ia akhirnya berdiri dan mengubah letak duduknya menjadi berada di kursi kerja Baekhyun. Pria jangkung itu menatap aneh pada tumpukan – tumpukan berkas yang ada di depannya.

Chanyeol kemudian membuka berkas – berkas itu satu persatu. Yap, bukan Park Chanyeol namanya kalau tidak tau apa yang ia sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Dan yang membuatnya menyesal kali ini adalah, berkas – berkas yang dibukanya tersebut keseluruhan berisikan tentang riwayat kesehatan para pasien yang berobat ke Baekhyun. Ia benci melihat nama – nama penyakit kronis.

Si jangkung itu kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya menuju sudut lain. Dan, sebuah tas hitam berukuran tidak terlalu besar—tentu saja itu tas milik Baekhyun—membuatnya tertarik akan isinya. Ia kemudian mengambil tas itu dan membukanya.

Kadang, ia terkikik sendiri melihat apa yang ada di dalam tas itu. Barang – barang milik Baekhyun mayoritas berwarna lembut. Seperti oranye, hijau muda, merah, bahkan pink.

.

.

**_PLUUKK..._**

.

.

Sebuah kertas berpita merah merekah itu tiba - tiba tergelincir dari tas kerja Baekhyun. Reflek, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kertas itu. Dan kemudian ia mengambilnya. Memperhatikan kertas tersebut dengan seksama. Kesimpulan yang ia dapat dari kertas berpita itu adalah—ini undangan pernikahan.

Penasaran, jari - jari panjangnya mencoba membuka undangan tersebut. Ia menyipitkan matanya. Chanyeol pernah merasa kenal dengan salah satu mempelainya.

"Bukankah ini Zitao?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Ia mengundang Baekhyun tapi aku tidak? Dasar saudara an—apa?"

.

.

.

"Z-zitao akan menikah dengan Kris?"

.

.

.

"CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAANN?!"

.

.

.

**=TBC=**

* * *

**Halo bebi~ *?**

**Kepanjangan kah?**

**Alurnya kecepetan atau bagaimana?**

**Typo malah banyak?**

**Alurnya gak jelas kah?**

**Haduh ini epep baru bisa nerusin karena author masih uts kemarin : **

**Tapi setelah baca, jangan lupa review ya readers^^**

**Sampai ketemu di episode(?) selanjutnyaaa~! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**DOCTOR chap.4  
**

**(Baekyeol Fanfiction)**

**Author : parkodot**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Joonmyun, Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao as Park Zi Tao  
**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Genre : Drama, Romance  
**

**Desclimer : EXO milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya. Dan Park Chanyeol adalah punya author seorang! Iyain aja udah ..**

**Summary : "Persetan dengan Kris! Aku sudah tidak peduli dengannya!" | "Wah lucu sekalii! " | "Apa kau percaya?" | "Ayo kita berdansa!" | "MAtilah aku.."  
**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU NOT LIKE YAOI, DONT READ THIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! TYPO JELEK ABAL GAK JELAS!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**parkodot Presents..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_PLUUKK..._**

.

.

Sebuah kertas berpita merah merekah itu tiba - tiba tergelincir dari tas kerja Baekhyun. Reflek, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kertas itu. Dan kemudian ia mengambilnya. Memperhatikan kertas tersebut dengan seksama. Kesimpulan yang ia dapat dari kertas berpita itu adalah—ini undangan pernikahan.

Penasaran, jari - jari panjangnya mencoba membuka undangan tersebut. Ia menyipitkan matanya. Chanyeol pernah merasa kenal dengan salah satu mempelainya.

"Bukankah ini Zitao?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Ia mengundang Baekhyun tapi aku tidak? Dasar saudara an—apa?"

.

Setengah tidak percaya, Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Ia bahkan mengucek matanya berkali - kali. Memastikan bahwa sosok yang ada di undangan itu benar atau tidak. Dan hasilnya, tentu saja benar. Tepat seperti dugaannya.

Terlihat jelas di bagian halaman pertama di undangan itu, terdapat dua orang yang tengah berbahagia. Senyuman manis melekat di wajah mereka. Yap, apalagi kalau bukan foto wedding Zitao dan—Kris?

.

**_CKLEEKK..._**

.

"Baiklah, Yeol. Seperti yang aku janjikan aku akan—Ya! Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

.

Tidak bisa dibohongi. Baekhyun kaget setengah mati. _"Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menemukan undangan itu?"_ batinnya heran. Ia kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah Chanyeol.

Awalnya, dokter kecil itu ingin merebut undangan pernikahan Kris dari tangan Chanyeol. Tetapi, tangan kekar milik Chanyeol semakin mempererat genggamannya pada undangan itu. Mungkin sampai meninggalkan bekas kerutan pada sampulnya.

.

.

Baiklah. Kali ini, Baekhyun merasa kalah.

Ia terus saja membiarkan Chanyeol memperhatikan undangan itu. Entah apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan sekarang. Yang pasti Baekhyun tidak tau.

Hingga sepuluh menit limapuluh detik kemudian—lagi – lagi Baekhyun yang menghitungnya—dokter kecil itu akhirnya merebut undangan dari tangan Chanyeol. Tentu saja hal itu berhasil.

Chanyeol mendelik, "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun melipat tangannya, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dan kali ini Chanyeol terkena skakmat. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Dirinya sedang apa? Entahlah. Perasaannya terlalu susah diutarakan. Chanyeol sendiri tidak tau ia kenapa.

"Yeol? Kenapa diam saja?"

"A-a- aku..." '

Chanyeol sebenarnya bingung. Sekarang, pria jangkung itu sedang merasakan 3 perasaan yang berbeda.

Pertama, ia bingung apakah ia cemburu dengan Kris? Jadi, apa dia masih mencintai bule itu?

Kedua, ia senang karena sepupunya sudah menikah

Dan yang ketiga, ia begitu jengkel mendengar suara cempreng milik Baekhyun yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Chanyeol? Jawab aku! Apa kau baik - baik saja? Ada yang sakit? Atau apa?"

Ugh! Kalau saja Baekhyun bukan orang terhormat, mungkin Chanyeol akan memberi bogeman dahsyat di mulut Baekhyun yang terus saja berkicau. Untung saja, si jangkung itu masih punya rasa sopan. Meskipun sedikit.

"Aisshh! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun benar - benar kehabisan kesabaran. Wajahnya memerah. Saking sebalnya dengan pasien aneh bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut.

"Sstt! Kau ini. Jangan membuatku semakin frustasi karena suaramu yang berisik itu!"

Merasa salah, Baekhyun akhirnya membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Benar memang apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlalu berisik. Suaranya yang cempreng bisa membuat siapapun menjadi gila. Termasuk Chanyeol.

"Aku, tidak apa - apa.." lanjut Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun lega mendengarnya.

Dokter kecil itu kemudian tersenyum, "Baguslah"

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku akan menemanimu di perta pernikahan itu"

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Oh Tuhan, apakah pria di depanku ini sudah tidak waras? Pikirnya.

Chanyeol kemudian melanjutkan kata - katanya, "Jangan bingung. Aku berhak datang di pesta itu. Zitao adalah saudaraku. Persetan dengan Kris. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengannya.."

Entah percaya atau tidak, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan penuh rasa bangga di dalamnya. Sebenarnya, dokter kecil itu mengidolakan senyuman dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Entah kenapa. Ia sendiri juga tidak bisa menjelaskan.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Baiklah, kita akan berangkat bersama besok!"

Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya. Mengajak dokter pribadinya untuk ber-high five ria. Dan tentu saja, Baekhyun menerimanya. Sedetik kemudian, gelak tawa pecah dari mulut mereka masing – masing.

* * *

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Mengantri di sebuah bioskop demi melihat film. Baekhyun memilih film animasi untuk ditonton. Awalnya, Chanyeol memilih untuk menonton film horror.

Tapi sayangnya, Baekhyun menolak keras. Yah, Baekhyun tidak mau menjerit ketakutan di dalam bioskop. Ia tau, itu sangat memalukan. Hingga akhirnya, film animasi-lah yang jadi pilihan terakhirnya.

Dikarenakan tangan Baekhyun begitu kecil, terpaksa Chanyeol-lah yang membawa satu cup berukuran jumbo berisi popcorn untuk mereka nanti. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri hanya memegang dua cup minuman. Satu berisi soda, satunya lagi air putih. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak minum soda. Baekhyun melarangnya.

Di dalam bioskop, Chanyeol Nampak sibuk mengunyah popcorn. Ia tidak terfokuskan di film. Jujur, pria jangkung itu lebih suka menonton film horror daripada animasi.

Sementara di sisi lain, Baekhyun nampak antusias dengan film animasi itu. Ia terlalu terbawa cerita sampai ia tertawa, bahkan gemas dengan tokoh dari film animasi tersebut.

"Oh! Yeollie lihat itu! Astaga lucunya! "

"Hahaha! Lucu sekali~"

"Astaga! Kenapa bisa begitu? Hahaha!"

Chanyeol kemudian terkekeh. Tidak, tidak karena film tentunya. Tetapi karena seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa lepas di sebelahnya. Entah kenapa, semua orang di bioskop tertawa keras. Tetapi, hanya suara tawa milik Baekhyun-lah yang mendominasi di telinga Chanyeol. Ini terdengar lebih indah, batinnya.

Si jangkung itu benar – benar menatap lekat dokter pribadinya sendiri. Ia tidak peduli ruangan bioskop yang gelap. Chanyeol tidak bisa berbohong, Baekhyun begitu manis saat tertawa. Mata sabitnya, pipi tembemnya, hidung mancungnya, jari lentiknya—oh.. benar – benar membuat Chanyeol menganga.

Tetapi, seorang Park Chanyeol benar – benar tidak tau tentang perasaannya saat ini. Apakah Chanyeol menyukai seorang Byun Baekhyun? Dokter pribadinya sendiri? Atau tidak?

.

.

Egonya berkata 'tidak mungkin'

Tetapi hatinya berkata 'iya'.

Dan tentu saja Chanyeol lebih mementingkan egonya.

* * *

Chanyeol melipat tangannya di depan dada. Menempelkan punggung lebarnya ke permukaan sofa berwarna biru laut yang sedang ia duduki. Ia begitu bosan. Tentu saja karena si dokter yang sudah dua puluh lima menit belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Yeah, sekarang mereka berada di rumah Baekhyun.

Sekarang adalah hari Sabtu. Tepat pada tanggal 22 September 2013. Hari dimana diselenggarakannya pernikahan Wu Yi Fan dan Park Zitao. "Tigapuluh menit lagi upacara pernikahannya dimulai. Tapi kenapa ia lama sekali?" ujar Chanyeol gusar sembari melirik sebuah arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Pukul 9.30 AM, dan acaranya dimulai tepat pada 10 AM.

.

**Ckleek…**

**.  
**

Suara gagang pintu terbuka. Membuat Chanyeol menoleh secara reflek ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

Chanyeol kemudian terdiam. Matanya nyaris sama sekali tidak berkedip saat melihat seseorang yang telah memberi efek suara membuka pintu.

.

.

**_"Dia… seperti malaikat…."_**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Yeol. Ayo kita ber—" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti seketika tatkala pasiennya sendiri memandangnya dengan tidak berperikemanusian. Bahkan tidak berkedip sama sekali. Baekhyun sendiri bahkan sudah menghitungnya—20 detik. Tentu saja bulu kuduk milik Baekhyun menegang dengan sendirinya. Menimbulkan rasa takut yang entah mengapa sedikit terasa menggelikan.

.

.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol terlonjak. Tentu saja ia kaget bukan main. Suara lengkingan Baekhyun bisa saja menjebol gendang telinganya. Ia mendengus, "Bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu?"

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan malas. Yang kemudian dilanjut dengan berkacak pinggang. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Kau tidak tau rasanya orang takut setengah mati, huh?" protesnya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata.

Si jangkung itu kemudian mengangguk. Baiklah, ia menyadari bahwa ia bersalah kali ini. Dan pertengkaran kecil tadi menghabiskan waktu lima menit lamanya.

"Yeol, aku akan menyetir dan kau duduk di kursi penumpang."

"Ya! Apa kata orang nanti kalau melihat bahwa kau yang menyetir? Yang ada nanti aku malah ditertawakan. Biar aku saja yang menyetir!"

"Oh, please.. Aku tidak mau mati, Yeol. Aku tidak mau melihatmu yang tiba – tiba merasa pusing saat menyetir dan kemudian—ah.. aku tidak kuasa menceritakannya. Menurut padaku, Park Chanyeol!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak separah itu!"

"Aku dokter! Dan kau jangan sok tau!"

"Aku yang sakit. Dan aku yang merasakannya! Kau jangan sok tau!"

Bertengkar—lagi. Dan tentu saja yang menjadi pemenangnya kali ini adalah Chanyeol. Entah kenapa ia begitu bangga bisa menang dari Baekhyun. Bibirnya terus saja tersungging bahagia saat berada di perjalanan. Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun, yang sedari tadi hanya bisa berdo'a. supaya orang di sebelahnya bisa mengemudikan mobilnya selamat sampai tujuan.

* * *

Butuh limabelas menit lamanya supaya sampai di tempat pernikahan Zitao. Chanyeol segera memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gereja. Cengiran puas, berhasil lolos dari bibirnya.

"Sudah sampai~"

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara berat milik Chanyeol. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Setengah tidak percaya memang, Chanyeol bisa menyetir tanpa merasa pusing sekalipun.

"Kau tidak pusing?" hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun katakan. Saat di perjalanan, Baekhyun terus berharap agar pasiennya itu tidak merasa pusing di saat menyetir.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Matanya yang bulat memandang Baekhyun sinis, "Jangan menganggapku sebagai orang lemah, Baek! Aku tidak apa – apa dan aku bisa!"

Dokter kecil itu hanya bisa tersenyum bangga. Ia merasa Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan semangat hidupnya lagi. Chanyeol yang ceria, jail, dan usil. Bukan Chanyeol yang pemurung dan suka berdiam diri.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya. Menuju ke surai kelam milik Chanyeol. Ia mengelusnya pelan. Membiarkan tiap helaian halus milik pasiennya itu menyapu telapak tangannya.

"Great!" ujar Baekhyun sembari tersenyum. Bukan senyum terpaksa, ataupun senyuman bangga. Ini senyuman asli milik Baekhyun. Senyuman manis yang entah sejak kapan membuat Chanyeol merasa nyaman.

Mereka akhirnya turun dari mobil yang Chanyeol kemudikan. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan dengan langkah santai—meskipun sebenarnya merasa agak gugup dikarenakan mereka adalah mantan dari Kris, sang mempelai pengantin. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol saat ia merasa bahwa pria tinggi di sebelahnya itu sedang tidak baik. Mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan. Apabila dipandang, mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis Chanyeol juga berhenti. "Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung. Butuh usaha kecil bagi Baekhyun untuk bisa menatap manik mata milik Chanyeol. Yah, ia mendongak.

"Apa kau, benar – benar merasa baik – baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun. Menatap dalam iris gelap milik pamuda dihadapannya. Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan anggukan pasti.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Baek?"

"Tak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang nyaman. Yah, meskipun mereka terlambat lima menit.

.

.

Saat upacara pernikahan berlangsung, entah kenapa mereka berdua tidak menghiraukannya. Mereka malah asyik mengobrol. Obrolan ringan seputar Kris yang lebih mendominan. Seperti contohnya,

"Yeol, apa kau masih menyukai Kris?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidak menyukainya. Dia bule Kanada yang menyebalkan."

"Dia orang baik, Yeol."

"Apa itu sebuah pembelaan untuknya?"

"Tidak. Aku berbohong.."

Mereka akhirnya terkekeh pelan. Yang entah kelamaan menjadi gelak tawa menggelikan. Para tamu dan undangan—bahkan si pengantin dan pendetanya—menengok ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan sinis. Seolah – olah mereka akan diusir dari sini apabila membuat keributan lagi dengan tertawa.

Menyadari hal itu, Chanyeol hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung. "Umm… Maaf.." hanya itu yang bisa Chanyeol katakan. Ia menunduk hormat kepada seluruh orang di gereja diikuti dengan Baekhyun. Kris hanya bisa memandang keduanya dengan pandangan datar. Hanya ia yang bisa memaklumi kenapa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ramai sendiri. Mereka pasti membicarakanku, batin Kris.

Pernikahan itu akhirnya berlanjut. Kali ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersikap tenang dan khusyuk saat upacara pernikahan. Hingga setengah jam lamanya, upacara itu selesai. Dan kini saatnya si mempelai pengantin melakukan pelemparan bunga.

Baekhyun menyikut pinggang Chanyeol, "Hey! Apa kau masih percaya dengan mitos yang mengatakan bahwa orang yang mendapatkan bunga lemparan dari seorang yang baru menikah, maka yang menangkapnya akan menyusul segera menikah?"

"Entahlah. Aku belum bisa mempercayainya"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku belum membuktikannya. Keke~" Chanyeol terkekeh dengan suara besarnya. Entah kenapa suara itu menjadi suara yang difavoritkan seorang Byun Baekhyun. "Bagaimana denganmu?" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Umm… Aku tidak tau itu bisa dipercaya atau tidak. Tapi aku ingin—

.

.

**PLUUK..**

**.**

**.  
**

"—Oh astaga, Chanyeol!"

Setengah tidak percaya memang. Bucket bunga yang dilemparkan Zitao mendarat tepat di tangannya. Seluruh penjuru gereja memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan senang. Beberapa dari mereka meneriaki Baekhyun seperti,

"Wah! Selamat!"

"Kau akan menikah, Brother!"

"Ah! Kau beruntung!"

Hingga samar – samar suara Zitao menghampiri telinga Bekhyun. Zitao berkata dengan lantang bahwa, "Berbahagialah dengan Park Chanyeol!"

Dokter kecil itu hanya bisa menunduk. Menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Sementara orang jangkung di sebelahnya ikut bertepuk tangan bahagia. Senyuman lebar membentuk letter 'D' itu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Selamat untukmu, Baekkie~"

"Yah, umm—terima kasih…" hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun jawab sekarang. Matanya memandang lurus ka arah bucket bunga yang ada di rangkulannya. Bibir mungilnya tak henti – hentinya membentuk ulasan senyum. Senyuman yang tidak ada tandingannya, senyuman yang difavoritkan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol.

Di sisi lain, Zitao merengkuh tangan kekar milik Kris—orang yang baru saja berstatus sebagai suaminya. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kris. Ia ikut tersenyum. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah acara pernikahannya. Tak ayal kalau Zitao terus saja tersenyum bahagia—begitupun dengan Kris.

"Gege…"

"Hm?"

"Umm… Aku tau, Baekhyun gege adalah orang yang baik, manis, dan juga lucu…."

Zitao memberi jeda pada pembicaraannya. Sementara Kris Nampak mengerutkan dahinya. Menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan istrinya.

"Serta sepupuku, Chanyeol—yang tampan, periang, dan ramah…"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku, Baby?"

Zitao menatap Kris,

"Kau tidak akan menikahi mereka, kan? Aku tau, kau dulu sempat menjadi err—kekasihnya.."

Punggung Kris bergetar. Perutnya terasa sakit mendengar pembicaraan polos dari suaminya tersebut. Ia ingin tertawa, tapi ditahan keras. Konyol kan kalau para tamu undangan mendengar si pengantin tertawa keras?

"Jangan tertawa, Ge!" Zitao berdecak sebal sembari memukul lengan Kris. Tanpa basa basi, Kris langsung memegang kedua pundak Zitao erat. Memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dan tentu saja, Zitao sedikit takut dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Dengarkan aku, Panda! Aku sudah menjadi milikmu, Zitao. Mulai dari detik ini, esok hari, seminggu kemudian, bahkan sampai dunia ini hancur tidak tersisa."

Pipi Zitao mulai merona.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, Wu Zi Tao.. Tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang boleh menikahiku. Selain kau." Kris menyentil hidung Zitao pelan. Membuat semburat merah di pipi Zitao kini semakin tampak. Zitao tertawa, "Aku percaya.."

* * *

Seorang Park Chanyeol kini hanya bisa berdiri saja. Memandang beberapa orang yang lewat dihadapannya. Yah, ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan selain makan. Dan sialnya, ia tidak tertarik dengan hidangan yang disajikan di sana. Perutnya terasa penuh.

Hingga pandangannya berada di bar minuman. "Setidaknya, aku akan minum di sini.." gumamnya kecil sembari berjalan menuju bar tersebut. Ia kemudian mengambil segelas jus jeruk. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali minum wine. Tetapi, Chanyeol tidak mau mati mendadak karena minum minuman tersebut. Baekhyun telah berpesan seperti itu.

"Park Chanyeol..!" sebuah suara memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Chanyeolpun akhirnya berbalik arah menuju sumber suara tersebut. Bisa didapatinya seorang Kim Joonmyun yang tengah berdiri tegap bersama seorang pria manis di sampingnya. Pria jangkung itu menanggapi panggilan itu dengan cengiran tampan.

Joonmyun akhirnya memilih untuk menghampiri Chanyeol. Tentu saja setelah izin dari pria manis di sampingnya tadi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang, Chanyeol.." ujar Joonmyun menatapnya remeh.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Ini pernikahan saudaraku, Hyung. Aku berhak hadir di sini"

Joonmyun mengangguk pasti. Dokter berwajah bak malaikat itu memesan segelas jus jeruk juga untuknya. Ia memang belum minum daritadi.

"Ke mana Baekhyun?" Tanya Joonmyun setelah meneguk sedikit dari orange juicenya.

Si jangkung itu menaikkan bahunya, "Terakhir aku melihatnya, saat ia mendapat bunga tadi."

Joonmyun kemudian mengangguk—lagi. Memang benar, Baekhyun secara tidak sadar langsung meninggalkan Chanyeol setelah ia mendapatkan bunga lemparan dari Zitao. Entah ini di sengaja atau tidak, teman – temannya juga berada di pernikahan itu. Yah, wajar saja kalau ia begitu terlarut dengan pertemuan bersama teman – temannya. Dan melupakan pasiennya.

"Ngomong – ngomong…." Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan.

Ia kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Joonmyun dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Siapa orang di sampingmu tadi?"

Reflek, Joonmyun langsung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Pipinya merona ketika ia mengingat seseorang yang menemaninya untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan Zitao dan Kris.

"Err—dia, Zhang Yixing.."

"Orang China?"

"Yeah.."

"Apa dia, kekasihmu?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya. Membuat wajah seolah – olah hanya dia orang ter-idiot di dunia ini. Dan tentu saja Joonmyun membencinya.

"Jangan pasang ekspresi muka seperti itu, bodoh!"

Pria jangkung itu kemudian terkekeh. Sejak dulu, ia memang suka melihat teman lamanya ini kalah olehnya.

"Baiklah – baiklah. Jadi, dia siapa? Kekasihmu?"

"Bukan. Dia bukan kekasihku…"

Joonmyun kemudian berdeham, "Zhang Yixing adalah—calon istriku."

Mata Chanyeol setengah terbelalak kaget. Ia sedikit terkejut menerima fakta bahwa 'hyungnya' kini akan mempunyai istri.

"Kau, akan menikah, Hyung?"

Joonmyun mengangguk, "Secepatnya!"

Dan kemudian seseorang pria manis melambaikan tangan ke arah Joonmyun. Memberi aba – aba untuk segera menyusul si pria manis tersebut. Joonmyun akhirnya bergegas menghampiri Yixing yang menunggunya.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya memandang punggung Joonmyun yang perlahan menjauh dari sudut pandangnya. Dilanjut dengan suara decakan dan juga gelengan kepala yang menandakan bahwa ia masih tidak menyangka bahwa hyungnya itu akan menikah. Orang seperti itu bisa menikah juga? Pikirnya.

.

.

"Hey!" suara familiar itu menghampiri pendengaran Chanyeol. Reflek, pemuda jangkung itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dia tersenyum sumringah, "Oh, Baekhyun.."

Dokter kecil di depannya juga ikut tersenyum. Yah, kau tau sendiri kalau Chanyeol sangat suka Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kau tidak minum wine, kan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Mencoba menengok isi dari gelas bening yang Chanyeol bawa.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak mau mati pada saat orang lain bahagia. Lagipula, ini hanya orange juice. Bukan wine."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Bagus.."

Kali ini, alunan jazz mengalun lembut. Membuat Baekhyun yang memang sangat menyukai jazz reflek menutup matanya. Mencoba meresapi setiap nada dari musik tersebut. Terkadang, kepalanya ikut bergoyang pelan sesuai irama.

Dan—tentu saja Chanyeol mengetahui hal itu. Ia seolah tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan besar di depannya. Chanyeol terus saja memandangi lekuk wajah Baekhyun yang selalu terlihat cantik. Hidungnya yang kecil, bibir plumnya yang lucu, kulitnya yang halus seperti bayi—it almost perfect!

"..Dipersilahkan untuk para undangan, agar berdansa di aula.."

Mendengar suara sang MC tersebut, Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya. Chanyeol merasa lega dikarenakan ia sudah membuang wajahnya jauh – jauh dari Baekhyun.

.

.

**_"Jangan sampai aku ketahuan... Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku nanti kalau Baekhyun tau aku sedang memandanginya lama?" _**

.

.

"Yeol..!"

.

.

**_"Matilah aku"_**

.

.

"Ayo kita berdansa!"

.

.

"Apa?"

.

.

.

**=TBC=**


	5. Chapter 5

**DOCTOR chap.5  
**

**(Baekyeol Fanfiction)**

**Author : parkodot**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Joonmyun, Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao as Park Zi Tao  
**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Genre : Drama, Romance  
**

**Desclimer : EXO milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya. Dan Park Chanyeol adalah punya author seorang! Iyain aja udah ..**

**Summary : "...Baek, aku mencintaimu..."  
**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU NOT LIKE YAOI, DONT READ THIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! TYPO JELEK ABAL GAK JELAS!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**parkodot Presents..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yeol..! Ayo kita berdansa!"

"Apa?"

Berdansa dengan Baekhyun? Oh, Chanyeol berharap ia tidak bermimpi. Kalaupun ia bermimpi, ia berharap agar ia tidak juga terbangun dari mimpi indah ini.

"Ayolah, Chanyeol.. Lihat! Orang lain sudah berdansa dengan pasangan mereka!"

"Emm..."

"Tidak apa – apa, Yeol. Kau kan pasanganku.."

"Bukan begitu, Baek.."

"Lalu?"

Sebenarnya,

Chanyeol sangat ingin berdansa dengan Baekhyun.

Menari ditengah – tengah musik jazz yang mengalun lembut. Aissh! Ia sangat ingin melakukannya.

Tetapi sialnya,

"Aku tidak bisa dansa, Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan polos dari seorang Park Chanyeol hanya bisa terkikik pelan. Sementara si jangkung itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. "Nah kan.. Kau menertawakanku.." ucap Chanyeol lirih.

Dokter kecil itu lalu mendongak. Berusaha agar bisa memandang wajah malu dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol, "Dengarkan aku, Chanyeol—Yeollie!"

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun, "Apa?"

"Kau pikir aku bagus saat berdansa? Tidak! Tidak sama sekali. Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa bertanya kepada Jongin—temanku waktu SMA yang selalu menertawakanku ketika berdansa.."

"Lalu, kenapa kau mau berdansa, Baek?"

"Aku hanya ingin. Yah, aku akan mencoba supaya semua yang aku inginkan menjadi tercapai. Apa kau tidak ingin berdansa?"

"Ta—tapi..."

"Tidak ada penolakan!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol. Membawanya ke aula—tempat dimana pesta dansa dilakukan. Dokter kecil itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia menuntun Chanyeol agar mau berdansa. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Baekhyun sekarang.

Tangan sebelah kanan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Sementara tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun. "Lalu, lakukanlah seperti ini.." titah Baekhyun sembari melangkahkan kaki pelan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencoba menyesuaikan gerakan dengan alunan musik. Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman saat dirasa ia bisa melakukannya, dengan Baekhyun.

Jarak yang begitu dekat membuat Baekhyun dapat menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh Chanyeol. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang dapat langsung menghirup aroma yang hampir seperti strawberry di tiap helaian rambut Baekhyun.

Dokter kecil itu hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tau wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Sungguh, berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol membuatnya berdebar dan—nyaman.

"Baekhyun.." suara berat Chanyeol terdengar merdu di telinga Baekhyun. Dokter kecil itu mendongak. Menempatkan pandangannya pada mata besar Chanyeol sekarang—atau mungkin sejak tadi—memandangnya dengan sorotan yang tidak biasa.

Chanyeol kemudian memindahkan tangan kiri Baekhyun yang sebelumnya ia genggam ke atas bahunya. Begitupun dengan tangan kanan Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah bertengger di bahu Chanyeol. Sekarang, kedua tangan Baekhyun sudah mengalung di tengkuk Chanyeol. Sementara kedua tangan Chanyeol melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Maafkan aku.."

Dokter kecil dihadapannya hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya bingung. "U-untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun setengah tergagap. Oh, he's in lost control. Because of Chanyeol.

"Aku..." Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Baekhyun, "Aku—mencintaimu.."

Baekhyun terperanjat. Ia lalu menatap lekat mata Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. Mencoba mencari - cari kebohongan di dalamnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil, mata itu tulus. Tidak ada kebohongan.

"Chan..yeol..."

"Aku tau, mungkin ini gila. Tapi, aku mungkin bisa lebih gila kalau kau tidak menjadi kekasihku.."

Chanyeol menempelkan dahi mereka, "Jadilah kekasihku, won't you?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk. Wajahnya sudah semakin memerah sekarang. Sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Baekhyun juga mencintai Chanyeol. Entah sejak kapan itu terjadi. Tetapi, hatinya berkata seperti itu.

"Tidak ada kata penolakan, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Dan anehnya, Baekhyun takut dengan hal itu. "Hentikan melakukan ekspresi itu, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tertawa, "So?"

Pemuda jangkung itu memang jahil. Ia terus saja menampilkan senyuman miring itu sembari menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun yang begitu dekat.

'Ugh, sial!'

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri dikarenakan kepalanya yang tiba - tiba sakit. Reflek, tangannya lebih mempererat pelukannya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Merasa orang dihadapannya kini sedang tidak baik, Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulannya dari leher Chanyeol. Yang kemudian ia alihkan ke jemari Chanyeol dan digenggamnya.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja? Sebaiknya kita pulang, Chanyeol.."

"A..aku... Harus ke toilet!" ucap Chanyeol menahan sakit yang kemudian langsung berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju ke toilet. Sebagai dokter, Baekhyun tau apa yang pasiennya kini rasakan. Ia tau saat ini kepala Chanyeol kembali sakit. Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol ke toilet.

* * *

HOEKK.. HOEKK..

Chanyeol segera memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di dalam kloset. Ia mengumpat dirinya habis – habisan karena penyakitnya kambuh di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat.

Kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya karena rasa sakit yang tidak biasa sedang menyerangnya. Segera ia mengambil tisu yang disediakan di sana saat dirasa aroma darah menyeruak dalam hidungnya.

Tangannya mencoba merogoh sakunya. Mencari – cari obat penghilang rasa sakit yang diberikan Joonmyun untuknya. Saat dirasa sudah menemukannya, segera ia teguk—entah berapa banyaknya—pil penghilang sakit itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia merosot karena dirasa tenaganya telah habis. Hal terakhir yang bisa ia dengar adalah suara milik Baekhyun yang berkata,

"Chanyeol! Bukakan pintunya! Aku tau kau kenapa kenapa! Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!"

Dan kemudian gelap.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun menatap lekat sosok tampan yang kini sedang tertidur-atau mungkin sedang pingsan-di hadapannya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk bermain - main di rambut kelam milik Chanyeol yang hanya bisa diam di sana. Kepalanya ia topangkan di atas satu tangannya yang ia tekuk.

Joonmyun telah menyarankan agar Chanyeol harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Tetapi, Baekhyun mencegahnya.

"Jangan di bawa ke rumah sakit dulu. Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu dengannya.." begitu kata Baekhyun saat Joonmyun menawari agar Chanyeol di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Untuk segera melakukan operasi...

Baekhyun tau betul apa efek setelah melakukan operasi tersebut. Memang bisa menyehatkan Chanyeol kembali, tetapi operasi itu bisa menghapus memorinya. Semua memori ingatan yang ada di otak Chanyeol.

Termasuk,

Apa yang selama ini ia dan Baekhyun lakukan, kegiatan – kegiatan konyol bersama Baekhyun, dan juga—rasa cinta yang pernah Chanyeol ungkapkan untuk Baekhyun,

Akan menghilang bagaikan debu yang diterpa angin kencang. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris, membayangkan nasibnya nanti apabila seorang yang dicintainya akan melupakannya.

Ia memutuskan untuk segera menjauh dari seorang Park Chanyeol nantinya. Ia tidak mau merasakan sakit yang berlebih. Kenyataan yang akan menimpanya kini jauh lebih pahit. Daripada ditinggal seorang Wu Yi Fan dua tahun yang lalu.

Perlahan, si jangkung itu membuka matanya. Setengah kaget memang karena ia sudah berada di kamarnya sendiri. Terakhir yang dia ingat adalah—berada di kamar mandi, pernikahan Kris, pesta dansa..

Pesta dansa! Sebuah kejadian yang langsung muncul di otak Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun juga, pada saat itu, Chanyeol dengan mendadak menyatakan bahwa 'ia mencintai Baekhyun'.

Setelah lama ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya, kepalanya terasa risih akan sesuatu. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri kalau ada seseorang yang bermain - main dengan rambutnya, dan ia baru sadar akan hal itu.

Ia kemudian melirik ke arah samping kanannya. Dapat ia lihat bahwa seorang Byun Baekhyun kini sedang menidurkan kepalanya dan tangan yang satunya digunakan untuk bermain dengan rambut Chanyeol. Oh, pemandangan lucu macam apa ini?

"Ugh, berhenti bermain dengan rambutku, Baek…"

Suara baritone yang khas milik Chanyeol membuyarkan semua lamunan Baekhyun seketika. Dokter kecil itu kemudian berjingkat. Segera ia menyingkirkan tangannya dari rambut Chanyeol. "Ah, maaf…" ucapnya singkat.

Okay, Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia tau, saat ini Chanyeol sedang mengawasinya. Lagi – lagi dengan tidak berkedip. Skakmat!

"Ups, maafkan aku…" ujar Chanyeol. Kedua telapak tangannya ia letakkan di depan kedua matanya. Bertindak seolah – olah ia tengah menutup matanya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Untuk apa?"

"Aku memandangmu lebih dari dua puluh detik tanpa berkedip. Dan kau pasti takut, kan? Hm?"

Pipi Baekhyun merona. Ia kemudian menunduk dan mengangguk pelan. Selain merasa takut, Baekhyun juga merasa senang dipandang orang yang dicintainya sendiri.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya, "Jangan salahkan aku yang suka melihatmu, Baek. Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang mempunyai pesona yang indah. Aku suka melihatnya.."

Baiklah, Chanyeol sudah berhasil membuat Baekhyun terbang ke langit, dan kemudian terpental di gumpalan awan – awan halus di sana. Senang, yah Baekhyun senang. Sudah bisa dipastikan, wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi merah bak udang yang direbus matang.

"Kau ini, baru sadar dari pingsan sudah mengataiku heh?"

"Siapa yang mengataimu? Aku memujimu"

"Dasar idiot!"

"Aku idiot karenamu…" ucap Chanyeol yang membuat suasana menjadi hening. Si jangkung itu tidak tahu darimana asal kata – kata manis itu keluar dari bibirnya. Hal itu seolah menjadi reflek saat ia bersama Baekhyun.

Dokter kecil yang sedang merona itu tidak mau berlama – lama di kamar Chanyeol. Ia segera beranjak agar wajahnya tidak bertambah merona lagi.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun akan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil, "Jangan mengkhawatirkanku, Yeollie. Aku akan ke dapur dan mengambilkan minuman untukmu. Kau itu baru sadar, seharusnya kau minum terlebih dahulu!"

_BLAM!_

Si jangkung itu setengah terlonjak mendengar bantingan keras dari pintu kamarnya. "Dasar aneh!" gumam Chanyeol sebal.

.

.

.

.

_Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun._

_Menyukai semuanya yang ada pada seorang yang bergelar sebagai dokter tersebut._

_Mulai dari perawakannya,_

_Sifat rendah hatinya,_

_Kekonyolannya,_

_Semuanya yang Chanyeol suka ada dalam diri Baekhyun._

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pria kecil itu menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasurnya. Kasur pribadi yang amat sangat ia rindukan. Hal ini disebabkan karena sudah 5 hari ia terus saja menginap di rumah Chanyeol. Bukan rumah sendiri.

Matanya terfokus pada langit – langit kamarnya yang di cat putih bersih. Selain lambing kesucian, warna putih juga termasuk warna yang damai. Dan Baekhyun sangat suka hal itu.

.

_"Maafkan aku.."_

_"U–untuk apa?" _

_"Aku—mencintaimu.."_

.

Ugh! Baekhyun setengah gila memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol yang mendadak tersebut. Ia ingin sekali menjawabnya dengan, "Aku juga mencintaimu". Tapi, hal itu ia urungkan saat ia harus menerima waktu Chanyeol akan melupakannya nanti. Baekhyun tidak mau merasakan sakit yang berlebih.

"Park Chanyeol…. Asal kau tau, aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat."

Gumam Baekhyun sembari melontarkan senyum tipis. Tentu saja masih dengan memandangi langit – langit kamarnya. Iapun melanjutkan kata – katanya,

"…Seandainya, penyakitmu tidak memberikan efek samping seperti ini, pasti aku akan langsung menerimamu menjadi kekasihku. Entahlah, aku tidak bias membayangkan kalau kau harus melupakanku nantinya. Tidak ingat akan wajahku, suaraku, namaku—ah! Itu menyebalkan! Asdfghjkl…."

Setelah menggerutu lama dalam kesendiriannya, Baekhyun akhirnya terlelap.

* * *

Siluet mentari senja masih setia menghiasi langit luas. Udara pada sore hari terasa sangat hangat menyapu kulit. Inilah yang membuat Baekhyun sangat senang apabila senja tengah datang. Dokter itu sangat menyukai udara pada sore hari. Terasa hangat-tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu dingin.

Kini, Baekhyun sedang berkutat dengan kebun kecil yang ia buat sendiri. Kecintaannya terhadap flora bermahkota indah ini, membuat kabun yang hanya berukura terlihat berwarna. Terdapat berbagai macam bunga di sana. Diantaranya adalah mawar, lili, anggrek, dan sebagainya. Baekhyun memang suka bunga.

Chanyeol yang merasa dianggurkan, hanya menatap kesal pada Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan bunganya. "Ck. Haruskah aku menjadi bunga - bunga bodoh itu agar Baekhyun mau memperhatikanku?" batin Chanyeol yang terlalu berlebihan. Yah, ini sebenarnya salah Chanyeol sendiri. Saat Baekhyun mau pulang tadi, Chanyeol meminta untuk bisa ikut dengan Baekhyun. Ia bosan di rumah, katanya.

"Baekhyun!"

"Hm?"

"Hah aku menyerah!"

Dokter pecinta bunga itu terkikik mendengar pernyataan lelah dari Chanyeol. Ia sudah bisa menebak kalau Chanyeol akan sangat bosan menunggunya. Baekhyun tersenyum miring, "Siapa suruh ikut ke rumahku tadi, hm?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengus. Selain karena kegiatan Baekhyun yang lama, si jangkung itu juga masih harus menunggu jawaban 'Iya' dari dokter kecil itu. Tentang rasa cintanya.

"Kau bisa ikut membantuku kalau kau mau.." ajak Baekhyun. Masih tidak mau melepaskan pandangannya dari bibit bunga yang sedang ia tanam sekarang. Butuh waktu lama agar Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi teras milik Baekhyun yang didudukinya. Yeah, anak itu tidak suka bunga.

Si jangkung itu akhirnya menyusul Baekhyun. Ia berjalan pelan sekedar melihat - lihat bunga yang bermekaran indah di sana. Tangannye memang usil. Terbukti bahwa saat ini ia telah memetik satu bunga lili tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun sembari tersenyum jahil, "Hey, Baek!"

Baekhyun menoleh. Didapatinya seorang Park Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri tegap di depannya. Dokter itu kemudian berdiri. Setengah mendongakkan kepala agar bisa menjangkau mata Chanyeol. "Mau membantuku?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum lembut dan mencoba mengeluarkan tangan kanannya yang ia sembunyikan tadi. "Tetap diam dan jangan protes. Oke?" perintah Chanyeol sembari memasangkan sebuah kelopak bunga lili ke daun telinga Baekhyun.

"Lihat! Kau cantik sekali! Hahaha~"

Ucap Chanyeol bahagia. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia ingin memukul wajah Chanyeol, tetapi ia tidak mau si jangkung itu mati setelahnya. Baekhyun juga ingin marah-dikarenakan Chanyeol memetik bunganya tanpa izin dan mengatainya dia cantik. Tetapi Chanyeol sudah memerintahkannya agar tidak marah.

"Aku ini tampan.. Bukan cantik, Yeol. Aku laki - laki!" hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun katakan. Senyuman Chanyeol yang menempel lekat pada wajahnya itu memang membuat Baekhyun seperti terserang sengatan listrik. Yeah, ketampanan Chanyeol akan bertambah 99% saat ia tersenyum. Termasuk senyuman seperti bocah idiot nan mengerikan yang sudah menjadi ciri khas dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang membuat istilah itu sendiri.

Chanyeol kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Oh ternyata, si jangkung itu membawa kamera nikon kesayangannya. Dan...

.

CKLIK..

CKLIK...

CKLIK...

.

"Ya, Yeol! Jangan memotretku!" baiklah, kali ini Baekhyun protes. Dengan seenak jidatnya Chanyeol memotret Baekhyun tanpa izin. Dan dokter kecil itu tidak suka difoto secara mendadak(?).

Chanyeol kembali tertawa, "Baiklah baiklah.. Maaf... Kalau begitu, ayo kita foto bersama! Lupakan dulu bunga - bungamu itu!". Si jangkung itu menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga tubuh kecil sang dokter berada tepat di sebelahnya. Tangan kanannya ia sampirkan di bahu kecil Baekhyun.

"Say cheese~"

CKLIK..

Dan terjadilah aksi saling potret - memotret diantara mereka berdua. Chanyeol memotret Baekhyun, Baekhyun memotret Chanyeol, dan yah begitulah. Hingga kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika sang surya sudah tenggelam melintasi garis horizon. Malam telah tiba.

* * *

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya di atas rerumputan-masih di halaman belakang rumah Baekhyun. "Yeol, kau tidak masuk? Ini sudah malam dan hawanya dingin.." ucap Baekhyun santai. Pandangannya masih setia pada isi kamera Chanyeol yang terdapat banyak foto dirinya dan si jangkung itu. Seringkali bibirnya tertarik. Membentuk senyuman yang manis ketika melihat foto mereka yang berekspresi konyol.

"Tidak mau.." jawab Chanyeol singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada gemerlap bintang yang bertebaran di langit. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya reflek mengerutkan dahinya. Segera ia tekan tombol 'off' pada kamera milik Chanyeol. "Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun setelahnya.

Si jangkung itu kemudian menatap Baekhyun sebentar. Ditariknya tangan kurus milik dokter kecil itu sampai posisi mereka sama - sama berbaring. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak kagum melihat pemandangan alamiah yang ada di atasnya. Sungguh indah, batinnya.

"Wow.." desis Baekhyun pelan.

"Bagaimana? Indah bukan?"

"Yeah.. Indah sekali.."

"Makanya itu.. Aku suka keluar malam - malam seperti ini.. Agar bisa melihat lukisan Tuhan di langit sana..."

Seorang Park Chanyeol menjadi puitis? Yep, itu yang Baekhyun herankan sekarang.

"Kuakui, ini memang indah. Indaahhh sekali! Tapi, terbiasa keluar di malam hari seperti ini tidak bagus untuk kesehatan, Bodoh.." tutur Baekhyun. Menatap Chanyeol sekilas dan kemudian kembali melihat bintang - bintang yang bertebaran di sana.

Lima detik kemudian, Chanyeol tiba - tiba terduduk. "Baek.." panggil si jangkung pelan. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung berjingkat. Mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya, "Ada apa?". Si jangkung itu langsung memutar posisi duduknya. Menjadi tepat di hadapan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau masih ingat permintaanku saat di pesta dansa kemarin?" ucap Chanyeol yang membuat dokter dihadapannya ini tekanan batin. Yeah, Baekhyun ingat betul apa permintaan orang jangkung di hadapannya ini. Tetapi ia malah menjawab, "Permintaan yang mana?"

Sungguh membuat ekspresi Chanyeol berubah menjadi datar. Tepatnya seperti ini -_-

Si jangkung itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Yahh... Cukup memalukan untuk mengulanginya kembali..."

Baekhyun menatapnya heran. Bukan, bukan heran yang sesungguhnya. Ia hanya berpura - pura heran. Tidak lebih dari itu.

"...aku mencintaimu..."

Suara itu.. Suara baritone milik Chanyeol yang besar tapi terdengar lembut. Seolah berdesir halus di telinga Baekhyun. Detak jantungnya sudah tidak normal lagi, perutnya sudah seperti penuh dengan gelitikan sayap kupu - kupu. Dan Baekhyun, lupa caranya untuk mengambil nafas.

.

.

.

.

"J-jangan b-ber-c-canda, Yeol.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=TBC=**

* * *

**a/n : Halo readers! Lama tak berjumpa ne :""**

**Maaf ya ini baru di publish hw. Mungkin ini malah gaje jadinya T^T**

**Tapi tetep RnR ne? ^^**

**Gomawoo**


	6. Chapter 6

**DOCTOR chap.6  
**

**(Baekyeol Fanfiction)**

**Author : parkodot**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun  
**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Genre : Drama, Romance  
**

**Desclimer : EXO milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya. Dan Park Chanyeol adalah punya author seorang! Iyain aja udah ..**

**Summary : "...Aku cinta Chanyeol?..."  
**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU NOT LIKE YAOI, DONT READ THIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! TYPO JELEK ABAL GAK JELAS!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**parkodot Presents..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...aku mencintaimu..."

.

Suara itu.. Suara baritone milik Chanyeol yang besar tapi terdengar lembut. Seolah berdesir halus di telinga Baekhyun. Detak jantungnya sudah tidak normal lagi, perutnya sudah seperti penuh dengan gelitikan sayap kupu - kupu. Dan Baekhyun, lupa caranya untuk mengambil nafas.

"J-jangan b-ber-c-canda, Yeol.." ucapnya tergagap. Baekhyun sudah mati - matian untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak berteriak. Lagipula, ini bukan saat yang pas untuk berteriak senang, bukan? Pipinya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Yang kemudian menjalar sampai ke seluruh wajahnya.

.

.

CUP!

Lengkap sudah kegugupan Baekhyun saat ini. Ia benar - benar seperti tersetrum listrik dengan jutaan volt. Dokter kecil itu setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Chanyeol menciumnya?

.

.

Sekali lagi,

Park Chanyeol menciumnya?!

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Memastikan kalau ini hanyalah mimpi. Tetapi sayangnya ini nyata. Dapat dirasakan benda kenyal milik Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya.

Lembut, dan nyaman..

Yeah, Chanyeol telah membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan nyaman. Membuat si dokter yang semulanya mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya, kali ini menjadi terpejam. Mengikuti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

Hingga pada akhirnya ciuman tersebut terlepas seketika dikarenakan udara yang menyempit. Chanyeol menatap dokter manis di depannya kini yang sedang tersengal - sengal. Mencoba memasukkan oksigen sebanyak - banyaknya. Tidak jauh berbeda lah dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Itu tadi, adalah bukti bahwa aku benar - benar mencintaimu, Baek.." ucap Chanyeol lembut. Menatap Baekhyun masih dengan tatapan yang tulus. Kali ini seorang Park Chanyeol sedang serius tentang perasaannya.

Baekhyun masih saja mengunci bibirnya rapat - rapat. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali menjadi kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol. Hanya saja, ia takut kehilangan pria dengan tinggi di atas rata - rata ini nantinya. Baekhyun tidak mau lagi merasakan sakit yang berlebih di ulu hatinya.

"A-aku..." Baekhyun masih tergagap. Ia mencoba menyusun kata - kata yang pas untuk Chanyeol. Kata - kata yang tidak membuat si jangkung ini kecewa.

"A-aku, aku juga mencintaimu.."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang karena perasaannya terbalaskan. Tapi, senyumannya itu seketika menipis saat Baekhyun berkata, "Aku akan menjadi kekasihmu, setelah kau melakukan operasi, Yeol.."

Entah kenapa, pertahanan Chanyeol tiba - tiba runtuh. Memang benar, dengan melakukan operasi, penyakit Chanyeol akan hilang permanent. Tetapi, si jangkung itu sudah tau efek dari operasi—yang menurutnya—laknat tersebut. Ia akan kehilangan seluruh memorinya. Termasuk memorinya dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menunduk, "Aku... Tidak mau melupakanmu. Separah itukah aku sampai harus dioperasi?"

Baekhyun tidak berani menatap Chanyeol sekarang. Ia berusaha membendung air matanya dengan memandang ke atas. Yeah, pikiran Chanyeol sebenarnya sama dengan Baekhyun. Tidak mau terpisah.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun lirih. "..Aku tau ini berat. Tapi, akan lebih berat lagi bagiku jika kau tidak melakukannya.." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Aku akan lebih tersiksa jika kau tidak selamat karena tidak mau melakukan operasi. Apa kau mau melihatku berpakaian lusuh, rambut berantakan, berjalan sembarangan di jalan, terus memanggil namamu, dan kehilangan kejiwaanku sendiri?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Memandang manik mata Baekhyun yang juga memandangnya. Si jangkung itu kemudian menggeleng. "Aku, tidak akan membiarkanmu gila seperti itu.." ujarnya.

"Makanya itu.. Apapun alasannya, kau harus tetap hidup. Oke? Ingat, Tuhan masih ada di samping kita. Ia tau semuanya. Aku yakin, Tuhan akan mempertemukan kita kembali—apapun halangannya. Karena kita, saling mencintai. Benar kan?" kata - kata panjang Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol terenyuh. Entah reflek atau apa, kepala Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Tanda persetujuan. Baekhyun yang melihatnya sontak tersenyum senang.

Dokter itu merangkul lengan Chanyeol, "Aku sendiri yang akan menanganimu besok. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dokter lain mengoperasimu. Meskipun itu adalah Joonmyun hyung.."

"Yeah, lebih baik aku mati di tanganmu daripada di tangan orang lain. Benar begitu, Baekkie?" goda Chanyeol menyeringai. Yang sontak membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Bukan begitu, Bodoh! Kalau kau mati karenaku, aku berjanji akan menghukum diriku sendiri. Apapun itu. Tapi kuharap, itu tidak akan terjadi.."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengar celotehan dokter kecil yang sedang bergelayut di lengannya kini. Si jangkung itu bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa rasa cinta Baekhyun terhadap dirinya juga sangat besar. Dapat dilihatnya bibir plum milik si dokter terus saja membuat lengkungan indah yang sudah menjadi semangat hidup seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

CUP..

.

Lagi - lagi Chanyeol mendaratkan ciuman di bibir manis Baekhyun. Masih dengan ciuman yang lembut. Tidak tersirat sedikitpun nafsu didalamnya.

Ribuan gemerlap bintang, ratusan bunga mekar milik Baekhyun, dan sang luna yang sedang menemani bintang di atas sana, menjadi saksi bisu tentang cinta mereka.

* * *

"Baekkie~"

"Hm?"

"Baekhyun…"

"Apa?"

Yah, disinilah mereka sekarang. Bersiap untuk tidur di sebuah kamar sederhana milik Baekhyun. Posisi Chanyeol menghadap ke arah Baekhyun. Namun, Baekhyun sendiri malah membelakangi Chanyeol. Memanfaatkan keadaan, si jangkung itu bermain – main dengan punggung Baekhyun. Jarinya bergerak – gerak pelan membentuk sebuah pola yang ia gambarkan di punggung Baekhyun.

Dokter itu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Park Chanyeol?"

"Yap. Benar sekali.." jawab Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia kemudian melanjutkan pergerakan jarinya. Menggambar sesuatu yang ia inginkan dan Baekhyun menebaknya.

"Itu emm… kucing?"

"Benar!"

"…seekor ikan?"

"Tepat!"

"cangkir?"

"Yeah, benar. Aish, kenapa daritadi benar terus?" ujar Chanyeol sedikit dongkol. Menurutnya, gambar yang ia lukiskan tadi adalah tebakan tersulit yang pernah ia lakukan—dengan Sehun. Tapi sayangnya, Baekhyun dapat menebaknya dengan benar. Si dokter yang mendengar kekasihnya dongkol itu hanya bisa tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol tiba – tiba mempunyai ide, "Kalau yang ini, tebak dengan benar ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Si jangkung itu langsung saja menggerak – gerakkan jarinya di atas punggung sempit Baekhyun.

Dokter itu kembali mengernyitkan dahinya, "emm… Baek—Hyun—hati—Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun hati Chanyeol?" ulang Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan nada heran. Chanyeol yang dibelakangnya hanya bisa memasang ekspresi datar. Orang yang sangat dicintainya ini memang terkadang begitu polos, tidak peka, dan lucu. Si jangkung itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat, "Bukan itu-_- Biar aku ulangi…."

Chanyeol kembali membentuk beberapa kata di punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku—cinta—Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Apa?"

"Aku cinta Chanyeol…"

"Ulangi sekali lagi! Aku tidak dengar.."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Aku cinta Chanyeol!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Hahaha!" tawa Chanyeol pecah seketika. Ia begitu gemas mendengar penuturan polos dari pria kecil yang masih saja memunggunginya. Baekhyun sendiri mengumpat dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Menyadari bahwa betapa lemotnya dia saat ini.

"Aish! Dasar idiot! Sudahlah, cepat tidur! Ini sudah malam dan bes—

.

**_GREEP.._**

Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya tatkala ia merasa ada sebuah lengan besar yang merangkul pinggangnya. Tangan Chanyeol. Hembusan nafas hangat si jangkung itu sampai menggelitik tengkuk Baekhyun. Sungguh, ia sungguh – sungguh merasa geli.

"Ch—chanyeol, l—lepas—kan!"

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"I—ini geli, Bodoh!"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan kemudian melepaskan rengkuhannya di pinggang sempit Baekhyun. Raut muka si jangkung itu berubah menjadi suram, "Baiklah. Maaf…"

Baekhyun kemudian memutar posisinya menjadi menghadap ke arah Chanyeol. Si jangkung itu sontak nyengir bangga. Inilah yang diinginkannya sejak tadi! Berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Sudahlah, ayo tidur!"

"Tidak mau." Tolak Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatapnya datar. Chanyeol sungguh tidak cocok untuk bertingkah sok imut seperti ini.

"Bernyanyilah untukku! Nanti aku akan tidur.."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar permintaan Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, yasudah! Aku akan tetap terjaga. Tidak akan tidur!" ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan pada kalimat akhir. Dalam hati, si jangkung ini sangat begitu berharap agar Baekhyun mau bernyanyi untuknya—entah kenapa. Tetapi, Baekhyun masih saja terdiam. Dengan pandangan kosong tentunya.

"….."

"Oh, ayolah Baekhyun.."

"Aku… tidak bisa. Maaf"

"Sekali ini saja! Besok aku sudah operasi. Tidak mungkin kan aku mendengarmu menyanyi saat dioperasi?"

Dokter itu masih saja membisu. Ia sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Chanyeol terus saja merajuknya seperti ini. Tapi, ia masih trauma akan pita suaranya. Ia takut ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara lagi saat berbicara. Baiklah, mulai saat ini, Baekhyun memberi gelar terhadap dirinya sendiri bahwa ia adalah 'Orang Ter-Egois di Dunia'

"Setelah operasimu. Aku berjanji…"

"Tapi…."

"Kau bisa menagihku nanti untuk bernyanyi. Setelah operasimu selesai."

"Janji?"

"Aku benar – benar berjanji. Tidurlah…"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun kemudian menarik selimut dan menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Chanyeol.

"Selamat tidur, Chanyeol…"

* * *

Kemilau emas cerah kekuningan mulai menyumbulkan diri dari ufuk timur. Menyebabkan sorotan – sorotan tajam yang mampu mengusik ketenangan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap. Dokter itu mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya perlahan. Mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang menerobos masuk ke matanya.

Ia meregangkan kedua lengan kecilnya sembari menguap kecil. Dan semenit kemudian, bibir Baekhyun mengulas senyum. Mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, sontak membuat si dokter ini merona. Sudut matanya kemudian melirik ke kalender yang terpajang di kamarnya. Hari ini adalah hari Rabu, 25 September. Hari dimana Chanyeol diharuskan melaksanakan operasi. Senyuman Baekhyun mendadak menipis.

Perasaan tidak enak tiba – tiba menghampirinya. Entah kenapa ia juga tidak tau. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Chanyeol. Ia segera menengokkan kepalanya ke samping. Memastikan bahwa pasien—sekaligus pujaan hatinya itu baik – baik saja dan masih tertidur di sebelahnya. Yeah, semalam mereka tidur di ranjang yang sama.

"Kemana Chanyeol?" ujar Baekhyun setelah mendapati bahwa Chanyeol tidak lagi tidur di sampingnya. Dokter itu semakin menampakkan raut muka khawatir. Perasaannya sungguh sangat tidak enak saat ini. Feelingnya mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sedang tidak baik – baik saja.

.

.

.

**_BRAAKK! BUGH!_**

.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Nah lo. gak kerasa epep ini tinggal satu episode lagi TT**

**Enaknya ini dibikin akhiran happy ending, sad ending, ato gantung aja? /? '-'**

**Terserah author ya? ^^ /plak**

**Jangan lupa RnR oke? Terimakasiihhhh ^^**


End file.
